


I want, want you to know

by spicyboyfriend



Series: Put My Hands On You [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Breathplay, Choking, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Chuseok, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Hyung Kink, I forgot to add that, Light Bondage, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Yugyeom, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Spanking, and then tame stuff again, very very light bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyboyfriend/pseuds/spicyboyfriend
Summary: If Jinyoung were a poet, he thought, he’d let Yugyeom be his muse. He’d talk about his body, how much he loved the expanse of smooth skin marked with freckles imperfections only Jinyoung could look at this way; of slight tan lines on Yugyeom’s legs; would wax poetic on Yugyeom’s eyes, how their color reminded him of sunlight shining through whiskey on a summer day. Even lying here like this, in the lewdest of positions, with Yugyeom’s lips parting, begging, voice pleading for more, more, please Jinyoung, he couldn’t help but wonder why there hadn’t already been thousands of libraries full of books about Kim Yugyeom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this can probably be read as a standalone fic but who knows the other two fics have smut too so go wild
> 
> disclaimers: i know the chances of amerithaikong going back home for a three-day holiday is like highly unlikely but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ aaaaaand uhh oh yeah i just kept their old dorm situation going even though i know they've switched i was too lazy to change it im awful and... yeah that's probably it.

Holidays, in Yugyeom’s family, weren’t held nearly as important to their hearts as they should have been.

Christmas and birthdays were probably the most important holidays out of them all, but Yugyeom was always reminded of this fact when Chuseok rolled around each year. Last year, he watched while all the members excitedly packed to go home and see their families, while Yugyeom found out his brother was traveling for school, and his parents had to work during the holiday, even though Yugyeom offered to send them money so they wouldn’t have to work so hard. They denied his request, said they appreciated the gesture but didn’t mind working. Yugyeom didn’t tell them he wanted to spend time with them.

And that didn’t change this year. Now that his brother had graduated from school and had a steady job, he had more to focus on than the holidays. Yugyeom’s mother ranted on and on about how responsible and hardworking his brother was for bringing his work home with him, and focused all of his time on finishing his work. As for his parents, they had gone back to Saudi Arabia on business. They apologized for not letting Yugyeom know sooner, and he was left to watch his members pack their bags in excitement again.

Jackson and Bambam had left the night before to catch a late flight back to Beijing and Bangkok, respectively, and Mark left the morning before for his longer flight back to the States. Even though Bambam and Jackson didn’t celebrate Chuseok, they still had the chance to go home and see their families, as long as they paid for their own tickets home (and of course they jumped at the opportunity to go, who wouldn’t?). Now Jinyoung, Yugyeom, Jaebum, and Youngjae were the only ones left in the dorms. Yugyeom sat on Youngjae’s bed, legs crossed beneath him as he watched Youngjae and Jaebum pack their bags. They had a sort of fluidity between them that Yugyeom envied. When Youngjae picked up something of Jaebum’s, he subtly tucked it away in Jaebum’s bag, and if Youngjae was searching for something in their dorm, Jaebum knew exactly where it was. Their relationship looked smooth and comfortable, and Yugyeom couldn’t help but feel more than a little envious.

“You can always come with me, spend time with my family, you know.” Jaebum interrupted the silence in their room as he shot a glance towards Yugyeom. “My mother would love to have you with us.”

“That’s okay, hyung.” Yugyeom said, lying back on the bed and stretching his limbs out. “I’m looking forward to spending some time alone anyway. I don’t mind.”

“Are you sure?” Jaebum worried his lip, biting down on it while folding up the last of his clothes for the short trip. “I don’t know if I like the idea of leaving you home alone for three days. Youngjae even offered you to go down to Mokpo with him. Don’t you want to spend time with family?”

“My family is scattered across the globe right now.” Yugyeom shook his head. “I understand why you’re worried, but I think I’ll be okay, hyung!”

“Okay....” Jaebum said uneasily, still not fully convinced by Yugyeom’s words. Yugyeom had a tendency to shelter himself and his feelings from the others, no matter how much they objected and begged for him to be honest. The only person out of their group who seemed to be able to ease actual, tangible feelings from him was Jinyoung, and none of them could explain how or why it came so easily to Jinyoung when the two were constantly at one another’s throats. Of course it was all in fun and games, the two naturally loving to poke fun at each other whenever they had the chance, but that didn’t change how confused the rest of them were when Yugyeom closed himself off, and Jinyoung somehow knew everything that was bothering him.

After their most recent scandal while touring in the United States, Yugyeom quietly apologized to the entire group for being reckless and hurting their image, begged for their forgiveness and patience while he figured out a way to make it up to the fans that were hurt by his actions. The rest of them forgave him in an instant, the same way they did with Bambam. Yugyeom sulked, stayed in bed for days, hardly spoke or ate. On the third day of skipped meals, Jinyoung loudly announced he wouldn’t eat until Yugyeom ate. Later that night, Yugyeom ate a bowl of rice and some pieces of meat they had saved from dinner the night before. A few hours later, Yugyeom emerged from the bathroom with clean hair and a soft, relaxed expression on his face while Jinyoung followed him out of the bathroom and chided him for using all the hot water. Nobody asked how Jinyoung managed to make Yugyeom do these things, the normally stubborn maknae far gone in his own guilt to even function, but they were all silently thankful for it.

Yugyeom pulled his phone from his pocket, glancing at the group chat where the others had texted. Yugyeom asked Bambam to text when he landed safely, his friend responding hours later with a, “ _ I’m here! _ ” text in the group chat as Yugyeom laid back on the bed in relief. Jackson sent another message in their group chat only a moment afterwards with a bunch of exclamation points, screaming, “ _ I’m here!!!! I can see my mom!!!! She’s so pretty!!!! _ ” Jackson was such a mama’s boy, Yugyeom thought with a smile on his face. Mark only texted,  _ “we landed _ ,” before he disappeared from the group chat.

Youngjae and Jaebum finally finished packing up their bags, Youngjae sitting on Jaebum’s bag to close it. The sound of a crack in the air made them both stop, followed by Jaebum tiredly rubbing his forehead.

“Hope whatever broke in there wasn’t important.” Jaebum said before smiling tiredly at Youngjae, who apologized profusely for breaking whatever it was. “Thanks for helping me close my bag, Jae.”

“Of course!” Youngjae exclaimed, and then smiled meekly when Jaebum lifted his bag and carried it out to the entrance of the dorms. Jinyoung carted his own bag out as well, considerably smaller than Youngjae’s and Jaebum’s.

“You have money for food, right?” Jinyoung pointed his gaze to Yugyeom. “Do you need money?”

“Manager-hyung left money in an envelope for me, so I should be okay.” Yugyeom said. “We still have some food leftover from a few days ago too, so I'm fine.” Jinyoung reached over and brushed a piece of hair behind Yugyeom’s ear. “Ah, stop fussing over me, seriously. You know I'm not a little kid.”

“You're the littlest kid we know.” Jaebum smiled, Jinyoung giving the same small grin before Jaebum sighed. “Please call if you need company, you’re still invited to come home with me.”

“Don't worry about me!” Yugyeom finally spoke firmly. “I would rather know you are focusing your attention on your families than on me. I'll be fine. I'll have my own Chuseok celebration!”

“Alone?” Jinyoung said. The words panged in Yugyeom’s chest like the smallest shard of his heart had been knocked out of its place. Jinyoung noticed the way Yugyeom’s expression faltered, his eyes widening as he lifted his hands. “I-I didn’t mean it like that! I only mean— please don’t be upset, I—”

“It’s okay, hyung.” Yugyeom replied softly, feigning a smile as he had gotten used to doing whenever the other members said something that inadvertently bothered him. Jinyoung could already tell Yugyeom was lying, but out of fear of saying something wrong again, kept quiet and nodded his head. “Enjoy your vacation, I’ll see you all when you come back.”

“Try and clean up the dorm like you did last time.” Youngjae teased, and Yugyeom rolled his eyes in response to the request. He didn’t even know how Jinyoung had found the  _ energy  _ last time to clean it up the way he did after the two had sex. Yugyeom fell asleep almost immediately afterwards, and Jinyoung  _ let  _ him. It was an oddly cute and endearing little gesture that Yugyeom appreciated. Even that night when Yugyeom complained about how much his hips hurt, Jinyoung didn’t tease him, but offered him his place on the couch and sat on the floor instead. Small things like that made Yugyeom’s heart race, but he’d never admit that to Jinyoung. He simply thanked him with a kiss and ensured that Jinyoung knew if he wanted to do something like that again, he would be okay with it. Neither of them had brought it up much since then. Yugyeom didn’t bring it up out of concern for Jinyoung; after all, Yugyeom had no issues or qualms with his sexuality, and didn’t mind if the other members found out anything about it, but he wasn’t sure if Jinyoung felt the same way.  _ Yugyeom  _ wasn’t even sure of how Jinyoung really felt anyways. So he figured it was best to leave it the way they did.

Yugyeom followed them out of the dorms to the cars that waited for them outside. Two separate vehicles sat at the curb, one for Jaebum and Youngjae, and another for Jinyoung. Since the latter two lived so far out from Seoul, they had to travel far to make it back home in time for the festivities, and Jaebum said he didn’t mind sharing a car with Youngjae.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come home with me?” Jinyoung said as they approached the doors, Jaebum and Youngjae going to their separate car and waving at Jinyoung and Yugyeom before the car pulled away. Now only the eerie silence of the dorms behind him remained, Yugyeom nodding quickly.

“You worry too much, hyung.” Yugyeom said, pressing his finger to Jinyoung’s forehead. “If you keep worrying like that and you’ll get premature wrinkles.”

“You’re going to be the one to give them to me, Kim Yugyeom.” Jinyoung said, his hand moving to Yugyeom’s wrist and his touch lingering just a second longer than he had intended to. He jerked his hand away and apologized, bowing slightly as Yugyeom smiled and shrugged. “I know you said you’ll be fine, but... are you sure you’re okay with this? Why don’t you try hanging out with some of your friends around here?”

“They’re all busy too.” Yugyeom waved his hand as if brushing his concerns off. “I’m going to use this time to properly practice my dance and singing, so I hope when you all come back, I’ll have improved at least a little bit.”

“Ah, Yugyeom-ah!” Jinyoung drew out his name while pinching his cheeks. “You really are a dense brat, aren’t you?”

“Rude!” Yugyeom pouted, slapping Jinyoung’s hands from his face.

“Don’t worry so much about trying to be better, you are already so good at everything you do.” Jinyoung admitted sheepishly. “Take this time to relax as much as possible. Promise me.”

Yugyeom flushed darkly, at a loss for words or sarcastic responses he could give Jinyoung, so he bowed his head and nodded. “Thank you, hyung. I promise.”

Jinyoung’s warm lips touched his forehead and he pulled away with the brightest grin on his face, eyes scrunched in the corner while he patted Yugyeom’s cheek.

“You’ll be late if you don’t leave soon.” Yugyeom mumbled. Jinyoung nodded and grabbed his bag, setting it in the open backseat of the car and then turned.

“Are you absolutely sure—”

“Hyung, please!” Yugyeom whined long from his chest, Jinyoung laughing and flicking his forehead in the same spot he had kissed him at only a second earlier.

“Whiny brat! We’ll be back soon, before you even realize it.” Jinyoung said. Yugyeom nodded. “I’ll let you know when I’m home!”

“Okay.” Yugyeom said, watching as Jinyoung slipped into the backseat of the car, then sat down and put his window down. He waved even as the car pulled away, his voice fading away into the sound of Seoul’s normal background chatter and noises. And Yugyeom was alone. With a loud, resounding sigh, he turned on his heel and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. Now he had time to kill,  _ three whole days _ of nobody else in the dorms except for him.

Yugyeom really had tried to get in contact with some of his friends back home in an attempt to “go home” and ward off any suspicions from the other members, but they were all busy, and truth be told, didn’t really want to spend time with him anyways. That was one of the downsides of being an idol, Yugyeom thought. All of his old friends thought he was conceited or spoiled, even though he felt like he was the same person as before. Maybe a little taller, or maybe a little louder, but besides that, he was the same person they knew before. Apparently he had changed too much in their eyes for them to consider him as a friend anymore.

A cold wind whipped around him as he entered the dorm and promptly walked towards his room. He hesitated in opening the door. He hadn’t slept all night, stayed awake to watch Bambam and Jackson leave, and then he stayed up to see the rest of them off the following morning. He was tired, and beyond that, sad. He knew he wanted to sleep, but found himself moving just a few feet away from his door and to the room beside his.

Jinyoung’s room was dimly lit with the morning light spilling in from outside, his window cracked slightly as the cool air filled the room. His entire room smelled like him, almost intoxicatingly so. Yugyeom lazily dragged himself into the room after slamming the door shut, then fell on Jinyoung’s bed face first. He buried himself in the sheets of his bed, hiding the few tears that slipped past the corners of his eyes in the scent of Jinyoung, of his cologne, of him entirely.  _ I should have gone with him _ , Yugyeom thought while mentally kicking himself. He could have seen the home where Jinyoung grew up, slept in his room, maybe even beside him in the same bed. The idea alone made Yugyeom feel worse. Before he could continue regretting all the things he hadn’t done, he fell asleep on Jinyoung’s bed.

* * *

Half an hour later, Jinyoung knew this was wrong. The highway was packed bumper to bumper with cars. The other side of the freeway was mostly clear, considering most people were leaving Seoul to go home for Chuseok. They had barely made it out of Seoul, but he was fidgety, annoyed that it would probably take two hours just to get out of this messy traffic and back home. But that wasn’t the biggest thing bothering him, Jinyoung knew it wasn’t. Thinking about Yugyeom sitting at home, alone, in the silent dorm made him uneasy.

Yugyeom never seemed to be particularly excited about the holidays, and Jinyoung always wondered why. The only time Jinyoung ever dared to ask was around Christmas the year before. While the others excitedly packed and wanted to see their families, Yugyeom quietly packed his bags and bid the others farewell as quickly as possible. It was a complete shift in his usual demeanor. When they returned from their holidays, Jinyoung asked how Yugyeom’s family was. He didn’t answer.

Jinyoung glanced at his phone again. Barely five minutes had passed since the last time he looked at it, cursing himself for being impatient as the car inched forward. As he noticed the driver looking at him in the mirror, he shifted and stuffed his phone in his pocket.

Going home should have excited Jinyoung. That was the first sign he knew something was wrong; he wasn’t even excited to go home and see his family. The usual traditions would take place, he’d talk about his career as an idol, and then he’d be sent back to deal with the Seoul traffic again before returning to his other group members open arms. And besides that, Jinyoung had just seen his family for an early birthday celebration. They knew he wouldn’t be able to take time off for his birthday so close to the group’s comeback, so they drove up from Jinhae and cooked food for the entire group. He remembered the satisfied groans from the other members when they took the first bite of food and heartily ate afterwards. Even Yugyeom stuffed his face until his cheeks were packed with food. Jinyoung had to resist the urge to pinch his cheeks and call him cute, so instead he poked at Yugyeom’s ticklish side while he struggled to hold his food in.

_ Ah, my mind keeps going back to the troublesome maknae _ , Jinyoung thought as he sighed again and wiggled closer to his seat.

Jinyoung’s phone buzzed in his pocket, a new message from Jaebum.

_ Subject: who needs JB!! _ __  
**_1jae_ ** _ :  _ I’m home safe! Please take care of yourselves _  
_ **_1jae_ ** __ :  Also @ whoever changed the group chat name to this, I’m gonna kick your ass

Youngjae responded only a second later.

_ Subject: who needs JB!! _ __  
**_2jae_ ** _ :  _ the car is lonely now :( _  
_ **_2jae_ ** __ :  it was me who changed it  （´・｀ ）♡

_ Subject line changed by  _ **_2jae_ ** _ :  _ i’m kidding we love you JB  ♡♡♡

_ Subject line changed by  _ **_king dumpling_ ** _ :  _ no we don’t stop lying to him

_ Subject line changed by  _ **_1jae_ ** _ :  _ Fight me Jackson

_ Subject line changed by  _ **_king dumpling_ ** _ :  _ come and get me man im waiting

_ Subject line changed by  _ **_eomma_ ** _ :  _ Stop changing the group chat name.

_ Subject line changed by  _ **_dab prince_ ** _ :  _ when mom keeps the group chat from getting lit ://///

_ Subject line changed by  _ **_eomma_ ** _ :  _ I didn’t want you as my child.

_ Subject line changed by  _ **_dab prince_ ** _ :  _ :0

_ Subject line changed by  _ **_king dumpling_ ** _ :  _ K.O.!!!

_ Subject line changed by  _ **_dimsum_ ** _ :  _ which one of you changed my contact name to dimsum im gonna kick your ass

_ Subject line changed by  _ **_eomma_ ** _ :  _ Please ??? Stop using the group chat name to send texts ???

The messages ended there, the group chat silencing once again. Jinyoung told himself to stop thinking about the fact that Yugyeom hadn’t said anything. He took a long breath in. The car had barely moved a foot in the past twenty minutes. The driver uneasily moved in his seat, hands on the steering wheel tight before he leaned towards the window with his chin in his hands. It had to have been awful traffic for even the driver to be upset.

Without thinking about it, Jinyoung opened up a line to Yugyeom, their previous messages popping up on the screen as he smiled and read them over quickly.

_ To:  _ **_yugyeommie~_ ** __  
_ 6:46 am _ __  
How’s the dorm? Are you feeling lonely yet?

Jinyoung waited for a response, noticing the message was delivered, but not read. Yugyeom usually always had his phone on him, always liked to keep in touch with the others while they were apart, but he didn’t respond.

_ To:  _ **_yugyeommie~_ ** __  
_ 6:47 am _ __  
Hey, I know it was early when we left, but you can’t really be asleep already!

Still no response. The minutes ticked by, Jinyoung squirming in his seat once more before he furrowed his brows and looked up at the driver.

“Ah, excuse me?” Jinyoung said. The driver looked at him. “I... would hate to bother you, but could you get off at the next exit and turn around?”

“Huh? But we’ve been waiting on this freeway for almost an hour now. The traffic will clear up in another hour... maybe. You didn’t forget something, did you? We can’t just go back if you forgot something.” The driver rambled, but Jinyoung shook his head.

“My mother just texted me to say she has to, er, work this year, so we can’t celebrate.” He lied, the driver raising his brows before he turned back to Jinyoung. “My father too. Very busy people, very, very busy. I’m sorry to have wasted your time like this.”

“It’s all right.” The driver said, peering through the sideview mirror before turning to get into the free lane for the first exit back to Seoul. Thankfully, nobody was in that lane, so they moved through the road, turning around back towards Seoul. “This is much better for me, actually. My family is in Seoul, so if I drop you off, I can spend more time with them.”

“You were going to drive me home instead of spending time with your family?” Jinyoung said softly. The driver nodded.

“Pays the bills! But I’ll just accept part of the payment and go back home. My girls will be really excited to see me.”

“I’ll pay you in full if you do me a favor.” Jinyoung quipped. “Could we stop by the grocery store first? I’d like to pick up some food there since I can’t celebrate with my family.”

“That’s fine!” The driver exclaimed, the car finally starting back towards Seoul. It was almost disorienting for Jinyoung to see the big city they had hardly left, even though he had been sitting in the car for almost an hour. “Oh, that’s right! The other member is still in the dorms, right? Yugyeom, right?”

“Yeah.” Jinyoung said, ignoring the way his heart buzzed at the sound of his name.

“Well, that works out nicely, doesn’t it?” The driver hummed happily, a clear shift in his attitude from earlier and how he had to spend time with Jinyoung in the car instead of with his family. Jinyoung looked more relaxed too. Even though Yugyeom still hadn’t responded to his texts, he could feel his heart bubbling with affection, and his pulse thrumming in his veins as they exited on off ramp and returned to Seoul. Jinyoung opened the thread of messages to Yugyeom again, typing quickly before he lost his nerve.

_ To:  _ **_yugyeommie~_ ** __  
_ 6:52 am _ __  
I’m home.

* * *

When Jinyoung arrived back at the dorms, he had bags of groceries in hand and held his phone to his ear with his shoulder while his mother lectured him on being irresponsible and getting their hopes up. Jinyoung lied, said he wasn’t feeling well and decided he should stay in the dorms to keep his family from getting sick. His mother sighed and agreed it was for the best, but chided him for the last minute cancellation anyways.

“Eomma, I know.” Jinyoung sighed as his keys jingled in his hand. He managed to slot it into the lock on the door, stumbling inside with his groceries. “But I won’t be alone. Yugyeom’s family is abroad, so I’ll be able to spend time with him.”

“Don’t get that poor boy sick!” His mother exclaimed. “Imagine how awful it would if you passed it from yourself to him. Don’t do that.” She warned, as if Jinyoung had total control over his germs and how people did and didn’t get sick. “If I had known his family wasn’t here, I would’ve told you to invite him. Now you’re sick and he’s alone on Chuseok. What a sad story.”

“I tried to invite him, eomma, but he said he wanted to stay alone.”

“Even sadder!”

“He should be here now though, and he’s not.” Jinyoung mumbled while setting the groceries down on the counter. “It’s still early, I don’t understand where he is.”

“The boy still has a personal life, doesn’t he? Don’t worry yourself over him, he’s fine. Your father wants to get started on cooking, so I have to go. We love you, okay?” His mother said. “Tell Yugyeom-adul we hope he has a good Chuseok too.”

“Love you too, eomma. I will. Happy Chuseok.”

“Happy Chuseok.” His mother echoed before hanging up. Jinyoung pulled his phone from his ear and set it down on the counter. The quietness of the dorm was disconcerting to say the least, but more than that, Jinyoung was curious as to where Yugyeom was. The couch was empty, TV off, and the door to his room was wide open, but he wasn’t lying on either bed. Jinyoung furrowed his brows and pulled out the ingredients he had bought.

Jinyoung’s mother prided herself on her cooking, but Jinyoung.... He was okay at making certain things, and vaguely remembered her recipes from his childhood, but that was about as far as his cooking prowess went. His mother said Jinyoung made the best songpyeon she had ever seen (besides her own, obviously), so he prided himself on making it with her. He knew  _ that  _ recipe like the back of his hand. As for her recipe for jeon, he’d have to wing it and add vague measurements of flour and eggs, fry them based on how long he remembered she fried them when he was young (which seemed like an eternity since he was so little), and hope for the best. He had also bought pre-marinated steak for bulgogi, and two bottles of Yugyeom’s favorite soda.

After unloading everything, Jinyoung started the mixture for jeon. He knew if he tweaked with it here and there throughout cooking it, he’d eventually get it right. Wherever Yugyeom was, he would definitely be happy when he came home to find Jinyoung cooking food. Jinyoung silently hoped Yugyeom would be excited to see him in general. After all, wasn’t being with one person at least a little better than being alone? To keep himself from overthinking, Jinyoung opened his phone, clicked on a music streaming app, and promptly started playing a station Yugyeom had recommended (and  _ maybe  _ Jinyoung liked).

* * *

Yugyeom rolled over on the bed with a quiet moan slipping past his lips. Jinyoung’s scent threatened to drown him in a wave of contented happiness as he stretched his limbs out and looked up at the textured ceiling above him. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table, glancing at the overwhelming amount of messages in the group chat, as well as a few from Jinyoung himself. The most recent one said, “ _ I’m home _ ,” causing Yugyeom’s heart to sink down to his stomach. He didn’t bother to open any of the other messages. He would leave them for later on that night when he was feeling lonely or upset, would message in the group chat a single, “:(“ and watch as the others rushed to comfort him.

With a loud sigh, he swung his legs over the edge of the mattress. A shower sounded really nice right about now. He stood up, pushing the band of his sweatpants down to his knees before kicking them off the rest of the way and then tugging his shirt off over his head, leaving him in his boxers as he walked towards the door. If Jinyoung knew about the mess Yugyeom was leaving in his room, he’d never hear the end of it, but that was one of the plus sides of being alone: freedom to be naked (or half naked) wherever he wanted in the dorm. He mussed with his hair, running his fingers through the greasy locks and knowing he’d have to wash it sooner rather than later.

When Yugyeom opened the door to the kitchen, he noticed a delicious smell wafting through the air while he trudged into the bathroom closest to Jinyoung’s room. As he moved to close the door, the sound of a song he listened to often— but most definitely wasn’t listening to now— echoed through the dorm. His eyes widened, and he peeked over the frame of the bathroom door in the direction of the living room. Nobody there. The music continued, Yugyeom darting his eyes to the kitchen before finding who else but Jinyoung standing there, cooking and mumbling along incoherently to the lyrics. Without realizing it, Yugyeom took a step out of the bathroom.

“ _ Hyung _ ?” Yugyeom said, Jinyoung looking up from the food in his hands to Yugyeom standing just outside of the bathroom. Clad only in boxers, Yugyeom furrowed his brows. “What are you doing here?”

“Me? What are  _ you  _ doing here?” Jinyoung pointed a spatula at Yugyeom’s half-naked figure, a splotchy blush appearing on Yugyeom’s shoulders when he realized he was standing there like an idiot.

“What do you mean, what am I doing here? I’m supposed to be here, dummy!” Yugyeom exclaimed.

“But you weren’t in your room, so I thought you went out or something!” Jinyoung pointed in the direction of the open door closest to the kitchen. “If you weren’t in there, where were you?”

_ Oh, like hell I’m telling Jinyoung I fell asleep in his bed _ , Yugyeom thought before shaking his head. “I was in bed!”

“No you weren’t!” Jinyoung replied. “I walked in and everything, you weren’t in there. Did you... you....” Jinyoung trailed off quietly as his eyes moved from Yugyeom’s form to the open door of his own bedroom. Yugyeom’s eyes widened, and he reached over to slam Jinyoung’s door shut. “Were you asleep in my room?”

“No!” Yugyeom huffed. “Stop avoiding my question, Jinyoung! Why are you here?”

“ _ Yah _ , so disrespectful. That’s Jinyoung- _ hyung _ to you.” Jinyoung said, still dodging Yugyeom’s question by directing his attention to petty details neither he nor Yugyeom really cared about or paid attention to. “Anyways, you should be happy I’m here, now you’re not alone.”

“I never said I wasn’t happy you’re here.” Yugyeom said defensively, voice rising in pitch before he clamped his mouth shut. “Maybe this is a dream. Maybe you’re not really in front of me. Yeah... it’s a dream.”

“Are you saying you dream about me?” Jinyoung quirked a brow with a smug smile.

“Never mind, it’s not a dream. Dream-Jinyoung wouldn’t talk with such an annoying voice.”

“Brat!” Jinyoung exclaimed, Yugyeom running into the bathroom and locking the door behind him before Jinyoung had a chance to chase him in. He started the shower a second later. Maybe he really should have checked the messages from Jinyoung in the group chat, or even the private thread they had together, because he had  _ clearly  _ missed something for Jinyoung to be standing in the kitchen now. But that wasn’t so bad, Yugyeom decided. The food smelled delicious, and Jinyoung standing in the kitchen with an apron was  _ kind of _ cute.

  
  


“This is really good, Jinyoungie!” Yugyeom exclaimed as he popped a purple-colored songpyeon in his mouth and chewed quickly. “You learned all this from your own mom, no wonder we all call you eomma.”

“Yah, brat, don’t talk and chew at the same time, you’ll bite your tongue off.” Jinyoung warned, kicking Yugyeom under the table before Yugyeom smiled and grabbed another rice cake. “Oh, my mom said she hopes you have a good Chuseok.” Jinyoung rubbed the back of his neck while averting his gaze to the ground. “She called you her son.”

“I love your parents to death.” Yugyeom said through hunks of chewed food in his mouth. Jinyoung smacked him across the table while Yugyeom swallowed down his food. “They’re so kind to me, even though we’ve only met once. I’d like to spend more time with them properly.”

“Well, they like you too apparently, so... eat well.” Jinyoung mumbled the last part. “Hey, wait a second! I asked you if you wanted to come down to Jinhae with me, why didn’t you just say yes?”

“And be stuck with you for three whole days? Yeah right!” Yugyeom joked as Jinyoung kicked him under the table again. “Besides that, I didn’t want to be a burden during the holidays. Hey, is the meat done yet? It smells done.”

“How can you smell when meat is done?” Jinyoung squinted his eyes at Yugyeom.

“Maybe I just have a really good nose!” Yugyeom sneered back at him, Jinyoung standing up and walking to the meat grilling on the portable grill they had gotten a year back. It finally put itself to good use.

“It’s still pink, genius, so your nose is awful.” Jinyoung said while flipping it.

“ _ Wah _ , can’t you turn the heat up on it, or—”

“More heat doesn’t cook the meat evenly, and it’ll get dry.” Jinyoung cut Yugyeom off. “Which one of us knows how to cook?” Jinyoung said. Yugyeom pouted.

“I know how to cook!”

“Ramyun doesn’t count.”

“....I don’t know how to cook.” Yugyeom retracted his comment, Jinyoung laughing at his suddenly small voice as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “To be honest, my mom isn’t that great of a cook, so I was never interested in learning. Now I don’t know how to cook anything.”

“Marry someone who knows how to cook.” Jinyoung said. “That way you won’t have to learn. My grandma and my mom taught me when I was little. They always said the quickest way to a man’s heart is his stomach.” Jinyoung said while lifting a glass of soda to his lips.

“Did they expect you to be into men?”

Jinyoung sputtered through his soda, Yugyeom giggling and hiding his smile behind his hands. “N-no! Well, I don’t think so!” Jinyoung furrowed his brows. “Maybe. Hm.”

“I think I’d fall for you if you cooked for me too.” Yugyeom ignored Jinyoung’s sudden suspicion of his grandmother and mother.

“I’m cooking for you right now.” Jinyoung said, Yugyeom’s blush spreading across his face as he shrugged.

“Eh.”

“Eh? What’s that supposed to mean? Eh?”

“Eh.” Yugyeom repeated. “Hey, this sounds familiar.”

“You said the same thing that day we stayed home.” Jinyoung continued the thought as if he was reminded of the same thing. Yugyeom held back a laugh and nodded.

“Yeah, I did. You had the same crotchety response too.”

“Well, you can’t blame me.” Jinyoung’s voice rose. “I still have no idea what “eh” means in this context!”

“Eh.”

“Ooooh!”

 

 

Yugyeom and Jinyoung gorged themselves on songpyeon and jeon, and only managed to take a few bites of the beef Jinyoung had bought before they ended up in a heap on the couch together. Jinyoung laid down first, Yugyeom slotting himself in the curve of his hips and comfortably lying in the position of little spoon, even though he was taller than Jinyoung and his limbs hung off the edge of the couch because of it. He didn’t mind it so much when Jinyoung pulled him in close and left his hand on his hip, as if the touch would keep him anchored to the couch.

And they lazily scrolled through channels on TV before settling on a movie neither of them really had interest in, but left it on anyways. Jinyoung watched with bored eyes, his fingers languidly working circles in Yugyeom’s hip as Yugyeom relaxed into his touch.

“Jinyoungie?” Yugyeom said. Jinyoung grunted in response. “You never told me why you came back. Why you didn’t go to Jinhae?”

“Aah,” Jinyoung said as if he had completely forgotten about it, inhaling the scent of Yugyeom’s shampoo and conditioner, something sweet like honey, something soft like lavender, “my parents said they had work to focus on instead of celebrating.”

“They cancelled so abruptly?” Yugyeom said in disbelief. Jinyoung nodded, pulling Yugyeom as close as he possibly could without pulling Yugyeom completely on top of him.

“Yeah.” Jinyoung mumbled.

“Are you upset?”

“Not particularly.”

“Why not?”

“If my parents hadn’t cancelled, we wouldn’t have been able to eat together earlier. We wouldn’t be lying on the couch right now, right?” Jinyoung said. Yugyeom’s stomach knotted at the sound of his voice, butterflies threatening to burst forward as he swallowed hard.

“R-right.”

“Spending time together makes it better, then.” Jinyoung continued. “I’d rather be here with you than with family anyway. It’s only one holiday, and this way, neither of us are alone.”

“Yeah.” Yugyeom nodded. Their breathing matched in pace, with the rise and fall of their chests as Yugyeom willed himself to focus on the movie, and  _ not _ on the racing of his heartbeat in his chest.

Yugyeom tried so hard to pretend he was interested in the movie, but god, Jinyoung’s thumb was tracing circles in his skin now, and he couldn’t bring himself to shy away from the touch. And why should he want to anyways? He and Jinyoung had fooled around once or twice in an unnamed agreement to keep what they did between them, behind closed doors.

Yugyeom didn’t know what Jinyoung got from this sort of arrangement, but Yugyeom was able to feel more at ease with Jinyoung after they were together, and... okay, maybe, but only  _ maybe  _ did he start to have feelings for Jinyoung after the first couple of times. He distinctly remembered looking down at Jinyoung when they had bruised each other, eyes meeting as he told him to stop staring, only for Jinyoung rebuff his argument with a quiet voice. “ _ Can’t. You’re beautiful _ .” Yugyeom had been called a lot of things in his life, but beautiful was never one of them. His heart had skipped a beat when Jinyoung said that, but now Yugyeom didn’t even know if Jinyoung meant it in the way that his heart wanted him to mean it.

“Something bothering you, Yugyeommie?” Jinyoung said, a curious undertone in the lilt of his voice that kept the pet name from sounding like Jinyoung was teasing him. Yugyeom shook his head, wisps of hair falling past his eyes as Jinyoung propped himself up on his elbow. “You sure?”

“Yeah.” Yugyeom nodded. “I’m all right, just really full from earlier.” As Yugyeom said that, Jinyoung’s hand moved to his stomach, hand slipping under the hem of his shirt and settling on his soft skin. His voice caught in his throat as Jinyoung’s warm fingertips brushed against the peach fuzz on his tummy, traced lines and letters and sentences into his skin as Yugyeom let a breathy sigh escape him.

“Your stomach doesn’t hurt, does it?” Jinyoung asked. Yugyeom shook his head, feeling Jinyoung relax behind him while wrapping his arm around his waist again. “I was worried the food made you sick or something.”

“You’re worried about me?” Yugyeom replied cheekily, Jinyoung pinching his nose and shaking his head back and forth a few times.

“Of course I worry about you.” Jinyoung said. “Isn’t it normal to worry about someone you care about?” Jinyoung nuzzled closer, his breath against Yugyeom’s nape hot and feverish as Yugyeom resisted shivering in anticipation.

“I don’t want to make you worry.”

Jinyoung could hear the concern in his voice, the insecurity rushing through in waves. Jinyoung absolutely hated hearing Yugyeom like that.

“You’re stuck with me, Yugyeommie. Me and my worrying. Get used to it.”

“As if you  _ aren’t  _ stuck with me?” Yugyeom said, finally shifting on the couch to turn over on his back, then on his other side so he was facing Jinyoung.

“Of course I’m stuck with you.” Jinyoung laughed. “I’m stuck with all of you. Jaebum, Youngjae, Jackson and Bambam, even Mark. You’re all troublesome little kids.” Jinyoung noticed the disheartened gleam in his eyes when he mentioned all the other members, which wasn’t the reason Jinyoung had mentioned them. “But you most of all, I’m stuck with you by choice.”

Yugyeom’s lips parted, his pupils dilated in adoration as he traced his eyes over Jinyoung’s soft features. His naturally pink lips were chapped because Jinyoung never took care of himself properly, only worried over the others and then completely abandoned his own needs. Yugyeom lifted his hand from between them and ran his thumb along Jinyoung’s bottom lip. Jinyoung nibbled on Yugyeom’s thumb, making the younger smile while his eyes shut from how wide his grin was. Jinyoung kissed the pad of Yugyeom’s thumb, Yugyeom letting his attention return to Jinyoung’s face only a few inches from his.

“Can I kiss you?” Yugyeom said.

Jinyoung was suddenly reminded of the time they had been together before, when they had hurt one another by kicking and punching too hard on stage. They had been reamed out by Jaebum, and stayed home together as punishment.

When Yugyeom asked him back then to kiss him, Jinyoung felt like it was out of longing because he just needed to be close to Jinyoung, and to be fair, Jinyoung needed to be close to Yugyeom, so they did. They kissed, and it was warm and fuzzy, and he loved the way Yugyeom smiled into a kiss without realizing it, but this.... This time when Yugyeom asked, there was a vulnerability in his voice, in the way his eyes searched for approval in Jinyoung’s own.

“Yeah.” Jinyoung nodded. Yugyeom waited hesitantly, his voice stopped in his chest as he willed himself to remember to breathe properly. And mentally, he was kicking himself for looking so anxious before kissing Jinyoung after everything they had done together, after all the secrets they had found out about one another, and yet, here he was, a blushing mess on the couch.

And then Jinyoung placed his hand on the side of Yugyeom’s face, cupping his cheek like he was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. Yugyeom practically melted under his touch. Their lips brushed against one another’s between warm breaths from the two of them before Jinyoung closed the space and waited for Yugyeom to respond. Dumbfounded, or pleasantly surprised, Yugyeom pressed himself closer, his hands finding solace on Jinyoung’s hips as he kissed him back, felt the slight wetness of Jinyoung’s lips against his own while they struggled to find a pace together that felt comfortable. It seemed to come so naturally to them before. Now they fumbled around together, Yugyeom clumsily knocking his knee against Jinyoung’s as he struggled to keep himself clambered on the very edge of the couch.

But it was right. It was all so very, very right, and Yugyeom lost his breath when they parted. Jinyoung stole it from him. Then he stole Yugyeom’s heart too, when he smiled timidly and a light blush appeared on his cheeks.

“I think I’m a pretty bad kisser. We’re both kind of....”

Yugyeom shook his head.

“Could I try again?” Yugyeom said. Jinyoung nodded, waiting as he felt Yugyeom reposition themselves on the couch. Now Jinyoung sat up against the couch, and Yugyeom managed to straddle Jinyoung’s hips and look back up at him. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah.”

The second time they kissed that day was much better than the first.

* * *

Yugyeom woke up the next morning on Jinyoung’s bed. Jinyoung’s hand was splayed over Yugyeom’s back, as if keeping him to the bed in their slumber as Yugyeom wiggled out from underneath his hold. Jinyoung scrunched his nose up in his sleep, rolling over on the bed and covering himself with his blanket as he turned onto his side. Yugyeom grabbed his phone from the side table, picking it up and scrolling through his usual messages.

His phone suddenly rang, Yugyeom rushing to stifle it as he answered without looking at who it was. After he heard the voice, he relaxed.

“Jaebum-hyung?”

“Good morning, Yugyeom-ah.” Jaebum’s voice came from the other line, cheerful and pleasant. “How are things going? Are you okay?”

“I’m okay.” Yugyeom whispered when he noticed Jinyoung grumbling in his sleep. “You don’t have to worry about me, really.”

“Why are you speaking so softly?” Jaebum said suspiciously. “Is something wrong?”

“No!” Yugyeom let his voice rise just enough, but Jaebum still seemed suspicious as he hummed.

“You know I’m only a little ways away from Seoul, I can always come back if something is wrong.”

“Jaebum-hyung.” Yugyeom whined his name out. “Nothing is wrong, really. It’s just... uhm, Jinyoung is here.”

“He is?” Jaebum said, clearly taken aback. “Why?”

“His family had to cancel their Chuseok plans, so he came back.” Yugyeom felt a smile blooming on his lips as he lowered his gaze to his lap. “We celebrated a little yesterday.”

“Is he awake?”

“Not yet, that’s why I’m speaking so quietly.”

“You’re in the room with him?” Jaebum said without missing a beat. Yugyeom’s heart jumped into his throat when he realized what he had implicated, but at the same time, it wasn’t all that odd for the two of them to sleep in the same room. Jackson and Bambam had shared a bed countless times before, and nobody ever found that suspicious.Even Jaebum and Youngjae had done the same! Yugyeom swallowed his irrational fear.

“Yeah, he’s asleep next to me.”

“I see.” Jaebum said. “Well, I suppose I won’t keep you for very long then. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, but seeing as you’re not alone anymore....” He trailed off, Yugyeom barely catching the hint of a suggestive tone in his voice. “Tell Jinyoung to call me when he wakes up. I’d like to talk to him.”

“Okay. Happy Chuseok, Jaebum-hyung.”

“Happy Chuseok.” Jaebum said before the other line clicked and the call ended. Yugyeom let out a hesitant breath he didn’t realize he had been holding in, looking over at Jinyoung’s sleeping figure.

Yugyeom set his phone down and searched for his shirt. He had thrown it off hastily the night before while he complained it was too hot in the dorm, and Jinyoung complained it was too cold. Yugyeom had even taken off his sweatpants, and now only slept in his boxers. After searching for it for a minute, he grabbed Jinyoung’s shirt and tugged it on instead, Jinyoung’s cologne lingering on the shirt as he walked out of the room without making a peep.

His stomach growled with hunger, having gone to bed without eating dinner. Claiming he was really full from the food Jinyoung made backfired on him. Now he felt like he could eat a horse. The dorm, still silent as ever, welcomed Yugyeom’s yawning voice as he hummed a tune and walked into the kitchen.

Yugyeom pulled out a bowl of rice from the day before. He had no idea what to pair it with, considering most of the food in their fridge was for the Chuseok holiday and were best eaten at dinner. He sighed, about to whine when he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist. A yelp left his lips instead, managing to turn his head enough to find Jinyoung resting his head in the crook of Yugyeom’s neck.

“ _ Yah _ , hyung, you scared me. I thought you were asleep.” Yugyeom said lowly, bopping the top of Jinyoung’s head with the empty egg container the others had left in the fridge. Jinyoung mumbled something against Yugyeom’s skin, pressing himself closer and savoring his warmth. “What? Speak clearly, I can’t understand you like this.”

“Let’s go back to bed, Yugyeom.” Jinyoung said, his voice no louder than the first time, but clear when he pulled his lips away from Yugyeom’s flushed neck.

“We were planning on seeing the Chuseok celebrations today.” Yugyeom replied matter-of-factly, clearly missing the wanting tone in Jinyoung’s voice. He let his lips linger on Yugyeom’s pulse longer than he had before, his tongue brushing against him just enough to feel Yugyeom tense. “I’d still like to go out, you know. Being stuck in this dorm isn’t exactly ideal.”

“Not even with me?” Jinyoung mouthed at his skin, Yugyeom relaxing and reaching behind to tangle his fingers in Jinyoung’s shaggy black hair.

“Especially not with you.” Yugyeom smirked, his voice breathy and quiet. Jinyoung pinched his butt. “You’ll drive me crazy if I have to stay in this place with you for three whole days.”

“Crazy in the good way, or the bad way?” Jinyoung pressed himself closer, feeling Yugyeom grind against him as they both let out a moan.

“The worst way.” Yugyeom teased more, Jinyoung groaning in response to his terribly cheesy line and smiling after the two laughed together. “Hey, Jaebum-hyung called. He said he wanted you to call him when you woke up.”

“I don’t want to call him so early in the morning.” Jinyoung shook his head, hands moving down Yugyeom’s side and squeezing his hips. “Not while I have you right here with me. I had a dream about you, you know.” Jinyoung prompted. Yugyeom raised his brows.

“Really? Was it a good one?”

“Well, since  _ you  _ were in it, it’s automatically bad.” Yugyeom responded by shaking Jinyoung off of him, the two erupting into laughter as Yugyeom pushed Jinyoung back into the counter. “Aah, my hip, you pushed my hip into the counter!  _ Aish _ , it hurts.”

“Good, I hope it hurts a lot, you jerk.” Yugyeom said through snickers and the wide grin on his face. “Hope it bruises, too.”

“You and your bruises.” Jinyoung taunted. “Do you have a thing for hurting people too? Your list goes on and on: daddy, hyung, spanking—”

“Shut up!” Yugyeom said in a high pitched, anxious voice. “As if you don’t? You came when I called you daddy too, you’re just as guilty as I am! And  _ you’re _ the one that likes to be called hyung, I didn’t do that one on purpose, you know.”

“I was a victim of your sexual prowess.” Jinyoung feigned innocence by placing a hand on his chest. “How else was I supposed to react when a person such as yourself seduced me into a blind stupor? Called me daddy and hyung in such a needy voice?” Jinyoung grinned as Yugyeom slammed the refrigerator shut with a threatening smile on his face. Jinyoung ran away into his room and stood on the one side of his bed while Yugyeom waited on the opposite side. When Yugyeom moved to run to him, Jinyoung jumped on the bed, but Yugyeom was a step ahead of him and jumped on the bed a second after, pinning Jinyoung to the bed while they erupted into laughter.

“Oh, really? So you were innocent of all blame in that situation?”

“Maybe not so innocent.” Jinyoung laughed as he felt Yugyeom pin his hands above his head. “You did this last time too. Pinned my hands.”

“I did.” Yugyeom recalled this position. “You didn’t like it, as I remember.”

“I never said that.” Jinyoung said defensively. “Just that it seemed counterproductive. If you’re supposed to be touching me, how are you going to do that with one hand?”

“My mouth is a very viable replacement for my hand.” Yugyeom let his tongue loll past his lips before biting down on his bottom lip.

“O-oh.” Jinyoung stuttered dumbly.

“You know,” Yugyeom began as he kissed Jinyoung’s collarbone, “I could always just tie you up if you’re so against this kind of thing. That way I could use my hands  _ and  _ my mouth. Would that be better?”

The visible shudder through Jinyoung’s body made Yugyeom grin in response.

“You’d like that?”

“I-I....” Jinyoung trailed shamefully, his face darkening to a lovely shade of scarlet as Yugyeom rolled his hips. “I guess I wouldn’t be  _ opposed _ .” Jinyoung dodged answering outright, Yugyeom pouting.

“I didn’t ask if you’d be opposed to it. I asked,” Yugyeom paused and leaned over, peppering kisses over Jinyoung’s chest, “if being tied up gets you off.”

Another shiver ran through Jinyoung’s body.

“I think that’s all the confirmation I need.” Yugyeom’s lips quirked with a perfect smile. Jinyoung let a breath slip past his parted lips with Yugyeom’s name carried on its back, tongue barely tracing over his bottom lip. Yugyeom squeezed Jinyoung’s wrists together again. “Keep your hands up here.” Yugyeom ordered, an unusual firmness behind his voice that made Jinyoung nod obediently. “Don’t move them. Right here, you got that?”

“I do.” Jinyoung said. Yugyeom let his hands loosen from Jinyoung’s wrists, his hands staying in the same position over his head on the bed while Yugyeom carefully, tenderly pressed kisses to his neck. Jinyoung arched, giving Yugyeom more room to kiss at his throat and the open expanse of skin. For the first time, Yugyeom dared to bite down on Jinyoung’s skin, suck hard and nip at the skin until a red mark formed, all the while Jinyoung writhed helplessly on the bed. His hands had moved apart, only by a few inches, but he remembered Yugyeom’s warning and pushed them together by the wrist once more.

Yugyeom moved his lips from the side of Jinyoung’s neck down to his clavicle. His skin easily turned red when Yugyeom let his teeth graze over his collarbone just a little harder than normal. His back arched off of the bed when Yugyeom attached his lips to Jinyoung’s nipple. He only lingered for a second, blowing cool air on the hardening nub on his chest before kissing down, south, further towards the patch of hair leading into Jinyoung’s loose sweatpants. He stayed there, pressing another kiss into the skin before biting down and leaving a mark there too.

Jinyoung was silently thankful the other members were gone now. When he and Yugyeom managed to be together past times, they had to hold back on biting and leaving marks on each other in the most obvious of places because of the other members. The risk of getting caught was real, and it was enough to make them cautious when they were together. Now there was nothing holding them back. Yugyeom watched as Jinyoung’s hips stuttered forward when he mouthed at his hipbone and sucked another mark into him. Yugyeom looked back up at Jinyoung, eyes connecting the constellation of hickies he left all over his body as Jinyoung dared to look at him. Their eyes met, Yugyeom smiling before rolling off of his body and standing up. He stretched up arms over his head and sighed loudly, almost overdramatically. Jinyoung’s eyes widened, pushing himself up on his elbows as Yugyeom approached the door.

“W-wait!” Jinyoung exclaimed. Yugyeom turned at the door, a smug grin on his face. “That’s it?”

“What?” Yugyeom said innocently.

“I thought... I thought you would touch me.” Jinyoung’s lips suddenly felt dry, throat tight and mind swimming with lust. “I thought we’d...  _ y’know _ .”

“Oh, you thought I would give in so easily?” Yugyeom quirked a brow, opening the door and pulling Jinyoung’s shirt up over his hips. “I still want to go out and do something festive for Chuseok. I planned on it before you even came back, Jinyoungie. Do you expect me to drop my plans?”

“But you just— you—”

“Are you hard?” Yugyeom smirked. “Is that it? You got too excited, and now you’ve got to deal with it on your own? That’s unfortunate.” Yugyeom swayed his hips back and forth. “You could always join me in the shower before we leave.”

Jinyoung swallowed hard as Yugyeom lifted his own shirt higher over his hips, falling back down just as he walked out of the room and towards the bathroom. Jinyoung fell back on the bed and ran his hands through his hair, willing himself to think of something that could calm himself down long enough. When he heard the water in the bathroom running, he pushed himself off of the bed and followed in Yugyeom’s footsteps.

“Yugyeom-ah, you’re going to be the death of me, you know that?”

  
  


They didn’t do anything in the shower either. Jinyoung washed Yugyeom’s hair ( _ “Yugyeom, is that the color of your hair dye washing out, or the grease from you not showering? Nasty.” _ ), and in return, Yugyeom washed Jinyoung’s body. Taking a shower together should’ve frustrated Jinyoung more, but surprisingly enough, his tension melted away as soon as he saw Yugyeom flush in embarrassment and turn his back on Jinyoung. His splotchy red blush was all the more endearing as Jinyoung pulled Yugyeom into his chest, running his hands down Yugyeom’s chest to reveal his soft stomach, which Yugyeom tried to hide behind his arms ( _ “But you’re perfect. Please let me see everything. _ ”). Yugyeom couldn’t explain why it felt so odd for Jinyoung to look at him this way while they showered, even though Jinyoung had seen his body before. It just did.

Now they walked along the streets of Seoul, bundled up in oversized hoodies and masks over their faces. Yugyeom hid his hair underneath one of his usual hats, and Jinyoung underneath a beanie pulled tightly over his hair. Yugyeom kicked a rock along the sidewalk as they approached a loud and boisterous part of the city, where a Chuseok festival had begun in the early hours of the morning. Street vendors sold delicious food at every step of the way, Yugyeom stopped to ask Jinyoung if they could get some patbingsu. Jinyoung, being the overindulgent mother figure that he always was, paid for it. Yugyeom lifted up one of the rice cakes from the top, Jinyoung easily parting his lips after removing his mask and taking it in stride.

“ _ Yah _ , we look so out of place walking around here.” Yugyeom said while taking a spoonful of his shaved ice and red bean paste. “All these people walking around in  _ Chuseokbim _ , and we’re here in hoodies and masks.”

“There’s other people wearing the same thing.” Jinyoung pointed inside of the restaurants and shops. “You’re just feeling more conscious about it because we’re trying to lay low. I don’t think many people are going to bother us today, though. I think most of the fans understand we’re celebrating the holiday, they don’t want to bother much.”

“I guess.” Yugyeom shrugged. “This is so good, I love patbingsu. Are you hungry? I’m starving! We should stop for food in a little.”

“There’s food back home though.” Jinyoung said. “Why would I spend more money on food when we have some in the dorms?”

“Because I asked you to?” Yugyeom joked, Jinyoung bumping their hips together as Yugyeom smiled fondly.

“And I guess I’ll have to pay for this lunch, because you’re a total brat and don’t want to pay for anything?”

“Wow, you know me so well.” Yugyeom said, Jinyoung shaking his head and looking down to his feet.

“You’re lucky I love you—” Jinyoung cut himself short only a second later, Yugyeom’s eyes going wide when their gazes met as Jinyoung lifted his hands in front of him. “I-I didn’t mean it in that way! I mean, I did, b-but—! That wasn’t supposed to come out, not really!”

Yugyeom waited for another response from Jinyoung, but nothing came, so he pulled his mask over his face again, pecked a kiss on Jinyoung’s cheek, and continued walking.

 

 

When Jinyoung and Yugyeom finally returned home after hours of celebrating out and about in Seoul’s bustling city streets, it was... gentle. Yugyeom walked in first, Jinyoung following behind him before locking the door to the dorms behind them. Yugyeom tugged his hoodie off over his form, the neck of it stuck on his earring as he hissed softly. Jinyoung laughed at him, Yugyeom whining in irritation before Jinyoung reached over and untangled the earring from the hoodie, and slid it off over his head. Yugyeom grumbled something about Jinyoung being a jerk, but the words sounded meaningless, like a name devoid of venom or distaste anymore. Jinyoung smiled and unzipped his own hoodie, carrying the two jackets to the coat rack beside the door and hanging them up.

Yugyeom acted as if he didn’t know Jinyoung wanted him, standing at the fridge and pretending to search for something to drink, even though they had eaten dinner an hour earlier. Jinyoung’s hands rested on Yugyeom’s hips, swaying him back and forth to an imaginary melody before he leaned in close, lips just barely touching his ear.

“Can we dance together?”

Yugyeom let his hands rest over Jinyoung’s on his hips, and he nodded before Jinyoung pulled him back to the living room. Jinyoung had already tugged his phone out of his pocket, opening up a music app and clicking on the first playlist he could find. Yugyeom didn’t care that he didn’t know the music. He just knew that Jinyoung was there, and he was here, and their fingers interlaced as Yugyeom turned to face him with the smallest, meekest smile on his face. Jinyoung didn’t tease him for it like he normally would. Yugyeom couldn’t tell if he liked that or not.

Jinyoung took the lead, looking down at his feet and taking a cautionary step forward. Yugyeom took a step back. Jinyoung to his left, Yugyeom to his right. This was child’s play in Yugyeom’s mind. He had done every sort of dance from freestyling to tango, waltz to salsa, breakdancing to ballroom, he knew it all like the back of his hand, but when he looked at Jinyoung, their eyes meeting in a nervous haze of adoration, he seemed to forget  _ everything _ .

A giggle escaped Yugyeom. Jinyoung smiled at him. The giggle turned into a loud laugh, Yugyeom moved to cover his mouth with his hand, but Jinyoung’s hand on his wrist stopped him from covering his face in embarrassment.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing.” Yugyeom said honestly, Jinyoung squinting his eyes at his suspiciously as Yugyeom lifted his hands up in front of him. “No, really! Nothing is funny, I just feel... happy.” Yugyeom blushed nervously, but the smile on his face grew.

“You’re going to kill me with how adorable you are.” Jinyoung fake-pouted, Yugyeom mimicking his expression with a glimmer of adoration in his eyes.

“Hey, Jinyoung?” Yugyeom said. Jinyoung hummed in response, his gaze dropped to the floor while he tried to keep dancing. “Can we go to bed now?”

“What? It’s barely 7:00, why do you want to lay down so early?” Jinyoung furrowed his brows, darting his gaze back up to Yugyeom before his cheeks flushed. Yugyeom bit down on his bottom lip in such a suggestive way that Jinyoung felt his face go feverishly hot at the sight of him.

“I want to take care of you.” Yugyeom said. “Think of it as a gift for staying with me for Chuseok.”

“That’s not necessary.” Jinyoung objected very, very slightly, because there was no way he was actually rejecting a night with Yugyeom like that.

“Your parents didn’t actually cancel on you, did they?” Yugyeom said. Jinyoung’s brows quirked, and he let out a nervous chuckle.

“W-what do you mean?”

“I mean, you came back because you felt bad, right?” Yugyeom’s hands moved away from Jinyoung’s own, tracing over the light blue veins in his arms before dropping to Jinyoung’s waist, ghosting his touch over his sides. “You felt bad because I was alone.”

“I didn’t  _ just  _ feel bad.” Jinyoung mumbled.

“You didn’t?”

“Well, no... not entirely.” He said, shoulders rising with the tension. “I did feel bad that you were alone at first, but— I mean, I wanted to spend the holiday with you more than anybody.”

God, if Yugyeom smiled any more than he already was, his face would be permanently stuck that way. Even the tips of his ears heated up in embarrassment as he looked down at the ground, laughed stupidly loud while fondness rushed through his veins.

“You’re so stupidly cheesy.” Yugyeom managed to say through his flustered laughter, but Jinyoung knew better than to take what Yugyeom was saying at face value. After Yugyeom led the way into Jinyoung’s bedroom, he felt Jinyoung push him into the wall. “My stupid, cheesy Jinyoungie.”

“Yours?” Jinyoung said.

“Mine.” Yugyeom repeated.

“I like the sound of that.” Jinyoung smiled as Yugyeom kissed him, their lips meeting while Yugyeom smiled against Jinyoung’s lips. He loved that. He wanted more.

Jinyoung’s hand slid down Yugyeom’s side, slowly finding the back of Yugyeom’s knees as he lifted his legs up. Yugyeom wrapped them both around Jinyoung’s hips, breathless at how easily Jinyoung could lift him like he was weightless.

“I love it when you carry me like this.” Yugyeom admitted.

“Good.” Jinyoung said, pulling Yugyeom away from the wall and carrying him to his bed. They fell in a heap together, Jinyoung immediately dropping his mouth to Yugyeom’s throat and biting at the skin as Yugyeom carded his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair and bit back a moan. Jinyoung had easily slotted himself between Yugyeom’s hips, Yugyeom rolling his forward and grinding himself against Jinyoung.

Everything felt hot. The bed, Jinyoung’s skin against Yugyeom’s, their lips searching for one another’s before Yugyeom parted his lips and allowed Jinyoung’s tongue into his wet mouth. Even the blood in Yugyeom’s veins burned hotly with jolts of excitement, and yet, cold at the same time. With another bite to his throat, and Yugyeom mewled out in pleasure without restraining himself. Jinyoung hummed in satisfaction against his skin, Yugyeom weakly smacking his shoulder to pretend he was annoyed with how happy Jinyoung was with himself. Jinyoung peppered kisses up Yugyeom’s throat, to his jaw, then to the corners of his lips. He placed one on either side, pulled away, and kissed him again. With meticulously mapped out touches to the skin, Jinyoung marked Yugyeom up properly, the way Yugyeom should have been for him all the time.

When Jinyoung pulled away, Yugyeom’s flushed expression only served to make him look more and more like artwork. His lips were puffy and red from small kisses and nips of teeth here and there, and his rosy cheeks contrasted against the white sheets of Jinyoung’s bed. Small marks were littered across his throat and his jaw, Jinyoung giving Yugyeom a smug smile. Yugyeom rested his hands on either side of his head, hair spread behind his head like a halo as Jinyoung brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

“I think I’m in love with you.” Jinyoung spoke without realizing it. Yugyeom’s eyes widened, then softened as he realized Jinyoung was equally as nervous saying it. His eyes focused on Jinyoung, flickering from his face, to his chest, his eyes, his hands, back and forth until Jinyoung swallowed hard. “Say something.”

“Give me a second.” Yugyeom replied quickly, his tone almost harsh, so he backtracked. “Please. I want to commit this moment to memory. Just... give me a minute to look at you.”

If Jinyoung could blush any more than he was in that moment, he would be amazed. His entire face felt hot, lips parted in awe as Yugyeom lifted his hands from beside himself and cupped Jinyoung’s cheeks, touched his cozily warm skin and then sighed.

“How am I supposed to make fun of you now?” Yugyeom said, a laugh bubbling up in his chest and erupting in the middle of his sentence as Jinyoung shook his head and pressed their foreheads together. When Jinyoung opened his eyes again, Yugyeom had tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he feebly lifted his hands to his face and tried to wipe them away before Jinyoung could see them.

“H-hey, why are you crying?” Jinyoung said, Yugyeom letting out a pathetic noise between a laugh and a whimper, wiping his eyes more until Jinyoung had to pull his hands away from his face. “Are you upset with me?”

“God, no.” Yugyeom answered. “My heart feels so happy, it almost... hurts?”

“I think you’re verging on that territory of terribly sappy and hopeless romantic that you claim to dislike so much.” Jinyoung teased, obviously relieved that Yugyeom wasn’t upset.

“I’m in love with you too.” Yugyeom interrupted Jinyoung’s smug words with his sudden proclamation before he held Jinyoung’s face in his hands, a renewed determination in his eyes. “I love you.”

They kissed again. Yugyeom parted his lips for Jinyoung, the two switching positions on the bed as Yugyeom laid Jinyoung down and let his eyes linger on his body like the treasure he truly was. His fingers curled underneath the hem of his t-shirt, pushing it up over his chest and helping him pull it off over his head. Then they paused, looked in each other’s eyes, and continued once more. Sparks of lightning and adrenaline seeped through Yugyeom’s veins when he felt Jinyoung’s hands squeeze his thighs and then carefully tug at the band of his jeans.

There was something deliberate in Jinyoung’s movements, in how he touched Yugyeom slowly, as if taking love from Yugyeom and giving it back to him tenfold when their eyes met. Yugyeom ducked down to kiss Jinyoung again, his hips rolling against Jinyoung’s as he felt Jinyoung’s warm, wet tongue slip past his lips and rub against his own. Yugyeom hummed in appreciation when Jinyoung brushed the palm of his hand against the hardness in his jeans, denim less than comfortable as the material rubbed against himself. Quiet pants of breath left his lips as Jinyoung did it again, hands fisted in the sheets of the bed below.

“I’m going to tie you up.” Yugyeom whispered against Jinyoung’s lips, Jinyoung shivering with excitement as he went pliant under Yugyeom’s gentle touch. He couldn’t speak, could barely breathe when Yugyeom tugged his belt out from the loops of his jeans and pushed Jinyoung’s arms up over his head. The belt tightened around his wrist, Yugyeom looking down. “Okay?”

Jinyoung wiggled his fingers to show he had movement, but not mobility. Then Yugyeom lifted his wrists higher, Jinyoung repositioning himself on the bed so his wrists settled against the metal bars of his bed. Yugyeom tightened the belt once more, then slowly pulled away. Jinyoung tried to move his hands, but with no luck. He could still feel his fingers, but the stretch of his muscles in his arms from being in this position burned as he nodded breathlessly.

Yugyeom leaned back on his knees, tugging at the band of Jinyoung’s jeans and undoing the button as Jinyoung let out long exhale of breath. His heart thudded in his chest as Yugyeom pressed a kiss just underneath his belly button, then one right above. It seemed like Yugyeom was kissing him anywhere and everywhere he possibly could, skin tingling with the touch of his lips as Jinyoung arched into his touch. The familiar feeling of Yugyeom’s hands on his sides brought Jinyoung back down, pinned to the bed, a whine leaving him as Yugyeom tutted at Jinyoung’s impatience.

“You know the rules. You have to wait.”

“I don’t want to.” Jinyoung huffed, furrowing his brows as Yugyeom pulled his hands away from his body entirely. “Yugyeom,  _ please _ , please touch me, please.”

“You’re begging already?” Yugyeom said, pushing some of Jinyoung’s hair out of his face.

“You don’t have much self control either.” Jinyoung said, eyes flickering towards the outline of his hardening erection in his jeans. “Look at you.”

“I’m supposed to be the dominant one here, remember?” Yugyeom leaned over and caught Jinyoung’s lips between his own. Jinyoung smiled.

“Guess I don’t see you that way.” Jinyoung taunted, but felt a hand curling around his throat, thumb pressing just beside his Adam’s apple as his breathing came through in small gasps. Yugyeom released his hold on his throat, Jinyoung’s eyes blown wide with desire and amazement that he enjoyed that sort of thing. Yugyeom chastely kissed Jinyoung.

“Behave, or else.” He warned, but there was a hint of seduction in his tone, a challenging tone in how he spoke that said,  _ I don’t mind choking you _ , and Jinyoung swallowed hard. The air in his lungs burned his insides, his voice falling short in his chest as he nodded eagerly. Yugyeom smiled and kissed his cheek. “Good boy.”

Another moan betrayed Jinyoung and escaped as his lips parted and his body arched into Yugyeom’s touch when his index finger brushed against his nipple. Jinyoung wanted to rush Yugyeom, wanted to beg him for more, for something rough, but Yugyeom loved to take his time. If Jinyoung tried to rush him, he would take even  _ longer _ . Jinyoung willed himself to keep composed, at least as composed as he possibly could be tied up this way.

“I’m going to mark you up so everybody knows you’re mine.” Yugyeom growled against Jinyoung’s throat, suddenly biting down on the skin and sucking hard as Jinyoung let out a loud moan and desperately tried to grind himself against something, against  _ anything _ .

It was almost pathetic, he thought, how easily Yugyeom could turn him into a puddle of lust and desire, and it should have been illegal to want somebody this much, to want their touch more than he wanted to breathe. Yugyeom was good at that sort of thing. He pulled away from Jinyoung’s throat, then bit down on his collarbone and sucked with the same amount of force. Four more spots leading down his body, and only when Yugyeom sucked hard on his hips did Jinyoung think  _ maybe  _ it was a bad idea to leave marks, because they still had photoshoots, they still had filming, they had fans and people who would definitely notice the spots on his throat, but Jinyoung couldn’t bring himself to stop Yugyeom.

Yugyeom’s hand slowly curved over his hard cock in his jeans, fingers tracing the shape of him with hunger as Yugyeom kissed just above the band of his jeans. Yugyeom mumbled something about how delicious Jinyoung looked, how beautiful he was, and then pressed his face closer, kissing just above the patch of hair leading down into his jeans. A shiver rocked through Jinyoung’s core as Yugyeom finally began to tug Jinyoung’s jeans off from over his hips and down to his thighs.  _ No underwear _ , Yugyeom thought teasingly, but didn’t mention it.

The room felt cold and hot, volcanically hot, but hypothermic and freezing at the same time, and Jinyoung just wanted it to stop, to feel only Yugyeom, only his skin against his own before Yugyeom began to kiss his way up Jinyoung’s legs. As if wanting to kiss every single inch of Jinyoung’s body, he lifted Jinyoung’s legs and even kissed the pit of his knee, Jinyoung yearned helplessly on the bed for more.

Yugyeom pulled away from the bed and walked to the dresser. When he returned, he held a tie in his hands, along with the lube (thankfully they had learned from the second time to be prepared, especially since Jinyoung had to be the one to clean Yugyeom up after it all). Jinyoung almost blushed in embarrassment when he noticed the tie hanging off of Yugyeom’s arm. Yugyeom crawled back over the bed and carefully set the tie down just over Jinyoung’s eyes.

“Too much?” Yugyeom whispered against Jinyoung’s ear. Jinyoung’s cock twitched in excitement, his heart bursting in his chest with affection, desire, something in between, something else entirely.

“No.” Jinyoung said out of breath. Yugyeom lifted Jinyoung’s head from the bed for a moment to wrap the tie around the back, then knotted it comfortably and repositioned it.

“Can you still feel your fingers?” Yugyeom asked. Jinyoung snorted at his question, a smug smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“You’re still babying me when I’m tied up like this?”

“I’m not  _ babying  _ you, I’m concerned.” Yugyeom said defensively. “You’re trusting me with a lot here, you know. Answer my question.”

“I can feel them just fine.” Jinyoung waggled his fingers to emphasize. “And the blindfold is okay too.”

“Was that  _ so  _ difficult?”

“Don’t you think if I was uncomfortable, I would tell you?” Jinyoung spoke in a matter-of-factly tone.

“Well,  _ excuse  _ me for being considerate.” Yugyeom replied just as sarcastically.

“You? Considerate? Those are two words I would never— ouch! Pinching?! Not allowed when I’m tied up!” Jinyoung kicked Yugyeom away, Yugyeom giggling and pinching Jinyoung’s ass as Jinyoung yelped and kicked him again. “You can’t attack a man while he’s defenseless.”

“Oh, but I can.” Yugyeom smiled. “I could even tickle you if I wanted.”

Jinyoung’s jaw dropped. “You wouldn’t  _ dare _ .”

“I would.” Yugyeom ghosted his fingertips over Jinyoung’s sides, Jinyoung’s body reflexively trying to escape from the ticklish touches by wiggling away, but Yugyeom kept his hips in place.

But Yugyeom didn’t tickle Jinyoung. Instead, he let Jinyoung stew in his apprehension, and with how he was unable to see, deprived of his senses, Jinyoung felt overwhelmed and slightly put off. He couldn’t even tell where Yugyeom was. The bed didn’t move, but it didn’t feel like he was  _ off  _ the bed either. And there was no sound. Only his own heartbeat in his ears, his breathing shaky and uneven.

“Y-Yugyeom?” Jinyoung finally broke, desperate for reassurance. Still nothing from Yugyeom, not even a hum or a breath at the sound of his name. Jinyoung furrowed his brows and tried moving on the bed. “Yugyeom-ah?”

Yugyeom hummed in response, sounding distant, as if he were across the room, but he couldn’t have been because his hands squeezed into Jinyoung’s thighs a second later, worked his legs apart as he bowed down to kiss at the skin. The deprivation of his sight was too much for Jinyoung, as Yugyeom bit down on his thigh and tore a moan from Jinyoung’s throat. “You look wrecked, hyung.”

Jinyoung didn’t realize he had been babbling on, begging, pleading for Yugyeom, and Yugyeom must have liked it. All too suddenly, Yugyeom brushed his hand against Jinyoung’s hard cock, fingers catching on the slit and smearing pre-cum across the pads of his finger as Yugyeom hummed in approval.

“You always get so wet before I touch you.” Yugyeom marveled, his voice sounding off and distant. “So wet, daddy. Do you want me?”

“Y-yes.” Jinyoung said without hesitation. “I want you, I want you.”

The familiar pop of the lube bottle opening almost made Jinyoung moan, but he held it back and lied to himself by saying he still had some shame left in him.

“Do you want to be inside me, daddy?” Yugyeom sounded absolutely sinful, sex embodied in a human being, and god, Jinyoung loved it. He whined, long in his throat. “Or do you want me inside of you? Taking care of you?”

“I-I don’t care.” Jinyoung shook his head, trying desperately to see past the tie and at Yugyeom. What did he look like? Was he absolutely wrecked? Were his lips pink and red and bruised from how hard he bit down on them? Jinyoung wanted to see it all, his imagination just didn’t do him justice.

“I wanna be on top of you tonight, daddy.” Yugyeom whispered against Jinyoung’s ear, a sudden moan slipping past his lips as Jinyoung listened to the deliciously lewd sounds of Yugyeom’s fingers pressing against himself, reaching, pushing in, but never quite achieving the same thing Jinyoung could. This was torture in and of itself. Yugyeom knew this was Jinyoung’s favorite part, fingering, watching him fall apart before he thoroughly fucked Yugyeom to orgasm, but now he relied only on his hearing, on the occasional brush of skin on skin to know Yugyeom had slid another finger into himself. “ _ Ffffuck _ ....” Yugyeom dragged out, Jinyoung whining beneath him as he struggled against the belt again. Yugyeom was right: this was frustrating and annoying beyond belief.

“How does it feel?” Jinyoung asked after wetting his lips. Yugyeom let out a breathless laugh, his heated breath ghosting over Jinyoung’s cheeks. If Jinyoung could touch Yugyeom, he at least wanted to hear his voice.

“I’m not as good as you are at fingering myself.” Yugyeom bit down on Jinyoung’s bottom lip. “It’s hot, it’s so hot. Fuck,  _ hyung _ .”

“Yugyeom,  _ please _ at least let me touch you, please.”

“Not yet.” Yugyeom purred. Jinyoung arched into Yugyeom’s chest impatiently, moaned when Yugyeom pinned him back down to the bed with his other hand. “Be patient.”

“I’ve  _ been  _ patient already.” Jinyoung objected. “Do you know how much I wanted you this morning? And last night? In the shower? Yugyeom, I’m dying here, if you don’t touch me, I’m gonna come from listening to your  _ voice _ .”

“You’re so freakin’ overdramatic.” Yugyeom giggled, pecking a chaste kiss to Jinyoung’s lips and lingering there as Jinyoung hungrily parted his lips, took Yugyeom’s bottom lip between his own and bit down when he had the chance. Yugyeom moaned suddenly, Jinyoung’s heart lurching forward when he recognized that moan, the sound of Yugyeom finding his prostate as he bucked back on his fingers. “Fuck, hyung, it’s good, but I want more. I want your fingers inside of me, touching me. What if I make myself come with my fingers, all over your pretty chest? If I don’t let you touch me?”

“Yugyeom,  _ pleaaase _ .” Jinyoung practically sobbed now, his voice raw in his throat as he felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. “I’ll do anything, I’ll do anything, please, please, please let me touch you.”

“So good at begging for me, Jinyoungie.” Yugyeom said in awe. “Can’t you wait? Wait patiently for it, for me, okay?” Yugyeom moaned again, dropping his forehead to Jinyoung’s shoulder and whining hard. “I’m gonna come if I don’t stop.”

“Stop, stop, stop, stop.” Jinyoung pleaded like his life depended on it. “Don’t, don’t come, don’t—”

“Why not, daddy?” Yugyeom groaned. “Don’t you think you can make me come more than once tonight? Three times?”

“Yugyeom, I’m gonna come if you don’t s-stop.”

Yugyeom hesitated in answering, his voice stuck in his throat before he spoke again. Jinyoung swore he could hear the smile in his voice.

“You’re close to coming already? Just from listening to me?” Yugyeom hummed out. “Why don’t we come at the same time, then?”

“Wanna be inside you.” Jinyoung managed out. A loud squelch of lube told Jinyoung that Yugyeom had pulled his fingers out, then wiped them on the sheets as they rustled beside him.

Yugyeom paused, ducking down to kiss Jinyoung, his lips parting easily as Jinyoung sucked on Yugyeom’s tongue and listened to Yugyeom moan into his mouth. Then Yugyeom pulled away, pecked chaste kisses at Jinyoung’s body, lingering longer at spots he loved, like the three freckles on Jinyoung’s chest that looked like a triangle, and a scar under his ribs from the time he fell off a tree. Yugyeom remembered every mark as if he had mapped them out, and he had many times before, when they were together in the dorms, and during rehearsals, outfit changes backstage and in their shared showers after long shows.

Jinyoung knew Yugyeom was doing this to calm him down, to ebb his orgasm away and bring him back to a safe zone where Jinyoung didn’t run the risk of coming as soon as Yugyeom took him in. Slowly but surely, Jinyoung let out a sigh of relief, and Yugyeom smiled up at him. Even though Jinyoung couldn’t see it, he still did it.

“Better?” Yugyeom asked.

“Yeah.” Jinyoung knocked his knee against Yugyeom’s side. “Don’t overwhelm me like that again. If I come too soon, then what?”

“I’d just make you come again.” Yugyeom said. “Not like we haven’t done that before, dummy.”

“Who says you could do that again? Maybe it was sheer luck that you got me to come twice like that.”

“Sheer luck, huh? You know, hyung, you look really cute for me like this.” Yugyeom dragged his finger down Jinyoung’s chest, tracing shapes and promises into his skin as Jinyoung trembled under his touch. He hated being so weak for Yugyeom. All he could feel was Yugyeom on his body, on his tongue, and on his mind. He was so intoxicating. “I would hate it if I just had to leave you cutely tied up here for talking back to me, hm? As a punishment?” Yugyeom said. “I think you should apologize.”

“Apologize?”

“Say you’re sorry for talking back.” Yugyeom’s voice was suddenly overwhelmingly close, against his ear as his breath feathered over Jinyoung’s skin. Jinyoung’s lips moved faster than he had realized it.

“I’m s-sorry.”

“That’s good.” Yugyeom nibbled at Jinyoung’s earlobe. “If you do it again, I’ll really make you sorry. Got it?” Jinyoung nodded wildly, Yugyeom sitting back on his knees in the same position from before.

The pop of the lube cap once again brought Jinyoung back down from his high, heart skipping a beat or two in his chest as he sucked in a deep breath. Yugyeom worked his fingers together to warm up the slick lube on his fingers. Softly, as if afraid of being too loud for someone else in the house, Yugyeom spoke.

“Are you ready?” He said. It was so much of a question that Jinyoung’s heart lurched in his chest, jumped into his throat and threatened to suffocate him with affection. He nodded. “Okay.” Yugyeom continued, his voice never wavering or faltering, but an unspoken undertone of reassurance was apparent, as if silently saying  _ if you want to stop, tell me _ , but Jinyoung didn’t want to stop. Yugyeom’s warm hand around him, all skill and slick as he whined long in his throat at the friction, kept him from being ashamed of his noises. If Yugyeom weren’t so completely entranced by how utterly delicious Jinyoung was at the moment, he would have commented about Jinyoung being too loud, about practically screaming when he touched him, but  _ god _ , if that didn’t turn Yugyeom on more. There was so much he didn’t know about Jinyoung, but he was pleasantly surprised at each part Jinyoung gave him with the touch of his fingers.

Jinyoung bucked into Yugyeom’s hand, hips stuttering forward with desperation as Yugyeom hushed him with the softest, sweetest voice Jinyoung had ever heard in his life. Jinyoung bit his bottom lip, willed himself to calm down and drop his hips back to the bed. A croon left Yugyeom’s throat, clearly pleased with Jinyoung, and Jinyoung loved it, loved being praised, and he thought for a second that maybe the praise was what turned him on. Yugyeom was never one to skimp on compliments, even if they were accompanied by intermittent teases and jokes.

The bed shifted, Yugyeom’s hand left his hard cock, and then Jinyoung felt Yugyeom’s knees on either side of his waist. Shuddered breaths left Jinyoung expectantly, Yugyeom’s clean hands now resting on Jinyoung’s chest. He held his place, looking down at Jinyoung, who was completely defenseless and open for him. Even looking over his shoulder, he could see Jinyoung’s flushed cock beaded with pre-cum at the head, threatening to spill over his slit if Yugyeom teased anymore.

“Yugyeom?” Jinyoung interrupted his stream of consciousness, Yugyeom letting out a hum of acknowledgment. “You okay?” He asked. Yugyeom smiled tenderly.

“Ah, dummy, you’re worrying about me even like this?” Yugyeom said, the nickname full of affection and love as he leaned over.

“Of course I’m going to worry about you.” Jinyoung said, feeling Yugyeom press a chaste kiss to his cheek, then the other, on the corners of his lips, and then the tip of his nose.

“I’m okay.” Yugyeom purred out in satisfaction. “I am, hyung. I just wanted to look at you. I really wish I could take a picture like this. A picture of  _ you  _ like this, but— ah, it would never be safe to do that.” Yugyeom let out a sigh of resignation. “And saving it to my memory just isn’t the same, won’t ever do you justice.” Yugyeom kissed Jinyoung, let his lips linger gingerly while Jinyoung reciprocated. “Splayed out for me like this, so beautifully. No... not even a picture would truly show how you look right now.” Yugyeom shook his head. Jinyoung squirmed expectantly, his body feeling taut and rigid as he wiggled his wrists, moved his fingers enough to find he still had circulation.

Jinyoung swallowed thickly, his throat feeling like it was full of honey and molasses as he let his hips carefully bump into Yugyeom, urging him to go on. But he parted his lips, spoke with the tenderness of a lover into the humid and sticky air.

“I’ll do this for you whenever you want, then.” Jinyoung said. Yugyeom let out a moan of appreciation, rocked his hips back and bumped his ass into Jinyoung’s cock. “Fuck, Yugyeommie.”

“And if I want you like this for me forever?” Yugyeom said the last word with a challenging inflection, as if he half expected Jinyoung to back down and admit he was hesitant, but Jinyoung wanted this, wanted Yugyeom, wanted everything from his as much as Yugyeom wanted it from Jinyoung, so he nodded and licked his lips. They tasted like Yugyeom, sweet like milk candy.

“Then I’ll stay like this forever.” Jinyoung said. Yugyeom sighed happily, his hand moving back behind him and spreading himself as much as he could before he unceremoniously grabbed Jinyoung’s cock, pressed him to his rim, the crown of his cock catching on his entrance as Yugyeom pushed himself down, easily, slowly, taking all the time in the world to finally press himself flush against Jinyoung. Jinyoung’s breath caught in his throat, trapped in the space between his lungs and his lips, and he exhaled shakily when Yugyeom bottomed out on him.

“Y-Yuggie,” Jinyoung pleaded softly, suddenly overwhelmed by Yugyeom’s intense heat around him, clenching, unclenching, rocking and taking him all in. It was so good—  _ Yugyeom  _ was so good, Jinyoung felt himself coming undone. He pulled at his restraints feebly, having grown used to them around his wrists, but there was nothing he wouldn’t give just to touch Yugyeom one time, to see the way his stomach jumped when Jinyoung squeezed his hips, thrust into him with persistence just to watch Yugyeom unravel.

Yugyeom panted softly, his tongue lolling past his lips as he arched his back and leaned his weight on his arms, grinding himself against Jinyoung while Jinyoung begged, searched for Yugyeom on his body, but only earned another rock of Yugyeom’s hips. “I’ll trade you something.” He paused his movements.

“Trade?” Jinyoung said, not realizing how rough his voice sounded now, after not speaking and just groaning at the sensations.

“I’ll let you touch me, look at me, all of it, if you promise.”

“Promise what?” Jinyoung said, not out of apprehension, but curiosity. Yugyeom could hear the way his voice piqued readily, how Jinyoung would promise anything for the chance to touch or see him again.

“Stay with me.” Yugyeom dropped the last part of his sentence, the  _ forever _ he wanted to tack on, but was too afraid of ruining the moment by saying something like that. Still, he had a feeling Jinyoung could hear the implication of his words, of what he was really trying to say.

“Yah, you big oaf.” Jinyoung started. “I already admitted I love you. Do you think I say that to just anyone?”

“No.” Yugyeom replied easily.

“Then? Who else would I want to stay with but you?”

Yugyeom slid his hands up Jinyoung’s chest, steadying himself before curling his fingers around the blindfold and pushing it up, off the bridge of Jinyoung’s nose and over his head before throwing it off somewhere in the room. The belt was next, Jinyoung’s hands moving easily and darting for Yugyeom’s thighs.

And oh, this was so much better than anything Jinyoung could have ever imagined, Yugyeom looked absolutely  _ wrecked _ , like desperation and sex and pure lust in a human form. His bottom lip was worried from biting down on it, sucking on it when he couldn’t kiss Jinyoung, and puffy and red, and a beautiful pink dust of blush settled on Yugyeom body as he nervously tried to cover himself. Jinyoung shook his head, fingers lacing with Yugyeom’s own before bringing the palm of Yugyeom’s left hand to his lips. He kissed the center of his hand, listened to a soft  _ oh  _ leave Yugyeom’s lips.

“Don’t you dare hide yourself now.” Jinyoung said, kissed his palm again. “I finally get to see you after all that, and you’re going to hide? Don’t. I  _ want  _ to see you.”

Yugyeom nodded slowly, let his posture straighten in the way he had before. Jinyoung licked a stripe up the palm of Yugyeom’s hand again, another timid moan working its way past Yugyeom’s lips. He didn’t even  _ know  _ he liked having his hands stimulated like that. Jinyoung finally let go of Yugyeom’s hands, Yugyeom balancing himself on his arms once more as he leaned his weight on them, arched his back and bared himself for Jinyoung to see as he started to grind his hips against Jinyoung again.

Jinyoung repositioned himself on the bed with a little bit of effort, pushing pillows behind him and sitting up enough to watch Yugyeom, watch his hips easily slide against him, as Yugyeom lifted himself only enough for Jinyoung to see the base of his cock. Then he watched as he disappeared into Yugyeom, clenching around Jinyoung as if he would slide out, but Jinyoung chased Yugyeom with the cant of his hips, fucked into him with desperation and want.

And Jinyoung, oh Jinyoung— he was so weak, so pliable and adoring and absolutely entranced by Yugyeom’s quiet moans, squeaks leaving his lips as he fucked himself on Jinyoung’s cock, up, then down, just brushing against his prostate and barely giving him what he wanted. Yugyeom ran his hands down his own chest, fingers brushing against his nipples as he whined and moved to do it again. Jinyoung pushed his hands away, instead using his own to pinch at the pink buds, hardening in his fingers before he let his fingernails rake lines down his chest.

If Jinyoung were a poet, he thought, he’d let Yugyeom be his muse, and he’d talk about his body, about how much he loved the expanse of smooth skin, of slight tan lines on Yugyeom’s legs from being outside and swimming more often than he used to, would wax poetic on Yugyeom’s eyes, how their color reminded him of sunlight shining through whiskey on a summer day. Even lying here like this, in the lewdest of positions, with Yugyeom’s lips moving, begging, voice pleading for  _ more, more, please Jinyoung, _ he couldn’t help but wonder why there hadn’t already been thousands of libraries full of books about Kim Yugyeom.

“C-close.” Yugyeom warned suddenly, and Jinyoung stilled, held Yugyeom by his hips. Yugyeom straightened himself, warded off his orgasm by taking long breaths into his lungs and then looking down at Jinyoung with his signature eye-smile, the one that always made Jinyoung’s heart ache with affection and love, and Jinyoung was the only one that had the privilege of seeing him this way. “You stare at me a lot when we’re having sex.” Yugyeom observed. Jinyoung shrugged.

“And?”

“I’ve never had it before.” Yugyeom said. “Nobody’s ever looked at me like that.”

“Like what?” Jinyoung pressed.

“Like... like.... I don’t know.”

“Like you’re a gift?” Jinyoung said, nudging Yugyeom off of him and pulling his hips off of the bed, Yugyeom’s face pressed into the pillow that carried Jinyoung’s scent. Now Yugyeom was on his knees in front of Jinyoung, hands searching for purchase in the familiar white sheets beneath him. “The most beautiful person to exist?”

“H-hyung.” Yugyeom whined suddenly, embarrassment flooding through him at his embarrassing position.

“Nobody’s ever treasured you this way?” Jinyoung brought his hand down on Yugyeom’s ass, watching as the skin reddened, and Yugyeom jumped forward at the touch, moans melting into whimpers into pleads for Jinyoung. He slapped his skin again, Yugyeom burying his face in the sheets and crying out in pleasure. “Answer.”

“N-no, hyung!”

“Good. I’ll be the first, and the only one from now on.” Jinyoung felt possessiveness curl in his stomach, around Yugyeom as he brought his other hand down on Yugyeom’s skin, just on the curve of his ass where it met his thighs, where he had bruised him all those months ago. Yugyeom turned his face to the side to take a deep breath, nodding excitedly as Jinyoung brought his hand down again, then smoothed his fingers over the tender skin. Yugyeom sighed in relief.

“Yes, daddy, you’re the only one— the only one I want—  _ fuck _ , fuck me, daddy.”

Jinyoung spread Yugyeom’s ass again, pushing in only after taking a handful of lube and slicking himself and Yugyeom up. Yugyeom cried, his voice keening high in his throat as he felt Jinyoung’s fingers laced in his hair. He arched his back expectantly, pushing himself up on his elbows as Jinyoung pulled out, the crown of his cock just barely inside of Yugyeom before he thrust in again, Yugyeom’s heat overwhelmingly beautiful around him as Jinyoung groaned.

The pace built up again, Yugyeom canting forward and knocking back to meet Jinyoung’s hips halfway, feeling Jinyoung hitting his prostate every other thrust, his voice pitching high as soon as he brushed against it. His hands clenched in the sheets underneath him, moans welcomed into the warmth beneath him as he felt his orgasm on the tips of his toes, desperate, searching, waiting, but never quite getting there.

“Jinnie—” Yugyeom pleaded, his voice cutting off with a moan tearing its way through his throat. “—  _ fuck,  _ please, fuck me harder.” Yugyeom whined and ached for more, his throat feeling raw as he groaned again. He arched his back again when Jinyoung growled against the crook of his neck. Jinyoung thrust his hips sharply into Yugyeom, bit down on his skin, marking him and sucking a hickie into his throat before pulling away.

“I’m not doing it for you?” Jinyoung said, Yugyeom hearing a sort of taunting tone in his voice, and oh  _ no,  _ that was a mistake, Yugyeom concluded as Jinyoung slowed himself down to tortuous, slow grinds against Yugyeom. He protested by rocking himself back to meet Jinyoung’s hips, but there was less force behind his movements, the ball building in the pit of his stomach melting away as he shook his head in protest. “Then make yourself come, Yugyeom. Do it yourself.”

“N-no, p... please.” Yugyeom pleaded. “I can’t— I can’t, Jinyoung-hyung, hyung, I-I can’t come like this, need your dick, need you—  _ aaaah _ .”

“I bet you could.” Jinyoung teased, pushing Yugyeom face down into the pillow again. “Bet you could get your cum all over the bed if you fucked yourself back on me.” A sharp thrust into Yugyeom brought him back, feeling Jinyoung hit his prostate dead on as he moaned in gratification. “Have you coming all over yourself like the pretty little mess you are.”

“ _ Fuck _ !” Yugyeom shouted suddenly, heat curling in the pit of his stomach as he tightened expectantly around Jinyoung.

But all too suddenly, the heat dissipated into something else, off-putting pleasure and slight pain as he looked down, found Jinyoung’s fingers around the base of his dick, warding off his orgasm again as Yugyeom felt his vision cloud over. He panted into the pillow underneath him.

Jinyoung thrust his hips into Yugyeom again, leaning forward and letting his fingers curl around Yugyeom’s throat. “Did I say you could come yet?”

“N-no, daddy.” Yugyeom whimpered, feeling the grip on his throat threaten to tighten.

“Are you going to come before I do?”

Again, Yugyeom swallowed hard and shook his head. “No, daddy.”

“Good boy.” Jinyoung rewarded happily, pulling his hips back and snapping into Yugyeom once more. “I’m close too, baby. You can last a little longer for me, right?”

“ _ Yes, _ yes, yes, yes.” Yugyeom repeated mindlessly, babbling on as if it would make Jinyoung finish any sooner. Yugyeom could feel his orgasm hot in his veins, ball in the pit of his stomach as he forced himself to wait, bit down on his bottom lip and  _ stopped  _ himself. After all this, he thought for a split second, he deserved all the pampering in the world for not coming because  _ holy shit _ .

The way Jinyoung was fucking into him felt unapologetic, full of desire and need, and pure lust in each movement as Yugyeom felt Jinyoung’s fingers tighten around his hips, hard enough to bruise. Jinyoung brought his hand down on Yugyeom’s ass when he pulled away slowly, Yugyeom jumping and tightening as Jinyoung easily slid back inside of him. Jinyoung dissolved into quiet proclamations of  _ I love you, love you so much, Yugyeom,  _ and mixtures of  _ look so beautiful like this, so gorgeous, fuck, you’re so good _ , and Yugyeom thrived off of his praise, the only thing keeping Yugyeom from completely falling over the edge of his orgasm as he reminded himself it would be worth it, would be worth it if he waited a little longer—

Jinyoung’s hips stuttered in the tell-tale way that he was going to come soon, and Yugyeom moaned as if encouraging it, his voice high in his throat as he threw a look over his shoulder to Jinyoung. Jinyoung’s eyes met Yugyeom’s, Yugyeom letting his tongue dip past his lips before he bit down on his bottom lip.

“Come inside me, daddy.” Yugyeom said in the softest voice he could muster, Jinyoung’s eyes clenching shut as he nodded and thrust once, twice— came inside of Yugyeom with stuttering hips and pleads dying on his lips as he thrust into him, rode out his orgasm desperately. Yugyeom clenched around Jinyoung, milking his orgasm for all it was worth, until Jinyoung was a panting, overstimulated mess barely able to hold himself up on his two arms that felt like they were made of jelly. Yugyeom waited for Jinyoung to respond, waited for something from him. Jinyoung pulled out carefully, slowly, watched as his cum spilled from Yugyeom’s entrance and down his thighs. He growled hungrily, pushed Yugyeom down on his back before pressing two fingers inside of him again. Yugyeom’s eyes widened as soon as Jinyoung touched his prostate, pads of his fingers roughly sending sparks through his body.

“Come like this, Yuggie.” Jinyoung said, his fingers brushing against his prostate again as Yugyeom clenched his eyes shut and moaned hard, loud, back arching off of the sweaty sheets beneath him and tangled his hands in them instead. “Come on my fingers, come from me touching inside of you like this, baby.”

“I-I—” Yugyeom wanted to say he was close, warn that he wouldn’t last long, but he couldn’t, words didn’t exist as he nodded and clenched around Jinyoung’s fingers as he relentlessly pressed one finger against his prostate, then the next, and the first, the next, until Yugyeom felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

Their eyes met again for a split second, Jinyoung smiling affectionately down at Yugyeom and capturing his lips in a kiss as Yugyeom felt his fingers thrust inside of him again. Jinyoung pulled away with a quiet encouragement in his eyes as he rubbed Yugyeom’s prostate one last time. Yugyeom’s eyes crossed from the pleasure, and that was all it took, the intense stimulation of his prostate too much for him to bear as his back arched off of the bed.

“ _ Jinyoung _ .” He chased Jinyoung’s fingers while his orgasm washed over his body from head to toe. Cum spilled from the head of his cock, onto his stomach as he whined with each spurt that came from his body. Jinyoung continued rubbing him through it, enjoying the way Yugyeom tightened around his fingers with each touch.

Jinyoung watched as Yugyeom’s eyes parted and he let his eyes roll back from the overstimulation. He didn’t stop until Yugyeom darted his hands for his wrist, squeezed warningly, and Jinyoung slowly— careful not to touch his prostate again— pulled his fingers out of Yugyeom. The aftershocks of his orgasm made Yugyeom whine, soft at first, then loud as if it were rippling through him. Jinyoung moved to grab at his nightstand, pulling out a pack of wipes he kept just in case, and laid down beside Yugyeom.

With the lightest of touches, he cleaned up Yugyeom’s stomach, then moved to the head of his half-hard cock, careful as Yugyeom whined with each touch against his feverish and sensitive skin. Jinyoung shifted, moved to wipe away his own mess of cum and lube at Yugyeom’s entrance. The way Yugyeom was clenching and tensing around nothing made his cum spill out faster, down his ass as Jinyoung wiped him up as best as he could. Yugyeom whimpered still when Jinyoung laid down next to him again, sighing heavily.

“It’s okay, baby.” Jinyoung said, only letting his hand rest on Yugyeom’s stomach, thumb rubbing circles in the skin affectionately as Yugyeom tried to gather himself. He let his gaze wander over to Jinyoung, moans still leaving his lips as Jinyoung smiled at him. Yugyeom could barely give him a weak smile, body feeling fuzzy and warm as he nodded. “I’m right here. You okay? What do you need?”

“Water.” Yugyeom said, giving his raw throat a second to recoup, and then nodded. Jinyoung was out of bed in an instant, returning with four bottles of water, and while that seemed like overkill, Yugyeom felt like he could drink a pool right about now. Jinyoung opened a bottle, pushed Yugyeom’s head off the bed enough before tilting it against his lips and letting him sip slowly. He pulled it away and capped it, Yugyeom letting out a loud sigh and falling back on the bed. “You made me come so hard, hyung.”

“I noticed.” Jinyoung said, Yugyeom letting out a meek, breathless laugh. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Jinyoung said, noticing the marks on his throat, but Yugyeom shook his head.

“No, not in an unwanted way, anyway.” Yugyeom giggled.

“Those marks are going to be so dark.” Jinyoung said as he traced his fingers over the spot on Yugyeom’s throat. Yugyeom shook his head again.

“Nothing makeup can’t hide. C’mere.” Yugyeom opened his arms, Jinyoung falling into his side and burying himself close, pressing chaste kisses into his side as Yugyeom pulled him in close. “Jesus, I think I’m still feeling my orgasm.” Yugyeom said, Jinyoung laughing into his side and shaking his head. “I’m serious, I don’t know why it felt so intense that time, but it did.”

“I’m just  _ that  _ good.” Jinyoung said, Yugyeom rolling his eyes and pinching his shoulder. Jinyoung couldn’t bring himself to fight off Yugyeom, instead, relaxing into his side and yawning.

“Oh,  _ you’re  _ the one tired out after all that?” Yugyeom said.

“Shut up, I’m allowed to be tired too. Someone had to put all the energy into fucking you.” Jinyoung said.

“What a sacrifice you made, moving your hips in and out.” Yugyeom teased.

“If you think it’s so easy, you try it.” Jinyoung grumbled. “See how much energy you have leftover  _ then _ .”

“Next time?” Yugyeom said. Jinyoung nodded.

“Yeah, next time.” Jinyoung glanced at Yugyeom. Their eyes met, Jinyoung melted into affection and love again, and god, he hated how Yugyeom turned him into a gushy mess of emotions, but he knew there was no denying it, no use denying his feelings for the big oaf as Yugyeom smiled widely, pressed kisses to Jinyoung’s face and then chaste ones to his lips. Jinyoung let his hand rest on the nape of Yugyeom’s neck, pulling him in close as their foreheads rested on one another’s.

Jinyoung tried to think of something to say, something that would make the moment even more perfect, but being this close with Yugyeom, it made everything seem so... right. So Jinyoung said nothing, kissed Yugyeom, held him close, their limbs tangled comfortably. They fell asleep that way. Jinyoung woke up a few times in the night that way, grabbed a water bottle while Yugyeom grumbled in his sleep and held close to him. “That way” was just right.

* * *

“We’re back!” Bambam shouted into the dorms, Jinyoung and Yugyeom jumping from their spots on the couch and straightening themselves out nervously. Jackson followed Bambam inside, wide grins on their faces as Jinyoung and Yugyeom bowed slightly.

“Welcome home.” They both said at the same time, Bambam throwing his bags down and jumping into Yugyeom’s arms as Yugyeom let out a quiet noise of shock.

“I missed you!” Bambam exclaimed, Jinyoung grinning at the two while Jackson took Bambam’s bag to his room, then moved to his own and tossed his bag in. He knew Mark would come home and chide him for it, but since Mark’s flight had been delayed, he didn’t have to worry about it until later. Bambam chattered on about being home, about seeing his family and celebrating just being home instead of celebrating Chuseok, and then commented that if the cost for tickets back home weren’t so much, he would have taken Yugyeom with him, even though Yugyeom reassured him it was okay.

Jinyoung didn’t mind giving up Yugyeom to Bambam for a while. After all, they had been separated for three days. That was a long time after two years of being crammed together in airplanes, cars, their dorms, concerts, basically anywhere they could be. The two youngest members hadn’t been separated for so long since their debut, so it was normal for Bambam to be excited.

The door to the dorms opened again, Youngjae and Jaebum walking in side by side while Youngjae carried Coco in his arms, setting her down as Jinyoung smiled at them both, welcomed them home and helped them carry their things back inside. Jaebum brought food from home, and Youngjae had gifts from his family for each of the members. They all moved into the living room after a few minutes of unpacking and gathering their thoughts, sitting and talking, chattering. Again, the door opened, and Mark appeared from behind it, an awkward smile on his face as he apologized for being late, even though Jackson’s and Bambam’s eyes immediately brightened at the sight of him. They ran up, pulled him into hugs and then carried him to the living room without letting him put his bags away.

All seven of them sat in a circle in the living room, whether they were on the couch or on the floor, snacking on the food Jaebum brought back as they smiled and laughed, joked around and punched each other when the jokes went a little too far, but it was all in good fun. Youngjae glanced at Jaebum from the corner of his eye one too many times, something that Jinyoung noticed but decided not to mention at the moment. He could bring it up later with Youngjae when they were in private, find out what was bothering him so obviously (and god, Jaebum was so dense sometimes, he didn’t notice the countless times Youngjae was looking at him, but Jinyoung was sure even the  _ blind  _ would be able to tell).

“Yugyeom-ah, how was your holiday?” Jackson asked through the chatter. Yugyeom smiled, looked down at his lap before he shrugged.

“Pretty good.”

“Wasn’t it boring being alone?” Bambam said, Jaebum snapping his fingers from beside Youngjae.

“Oh yeah,” Jaebum said, “Jinyoung was here with you. What happened with your family, Jinyoung? You left after Youngjae and I, didn’t you?”

“‘My parents cancelled.” Jinyoung answered almost too hastily. “They had work to deal with, so I had to come back. The driver and I had gotten stuck in traffic while leaving, so we just came back.”

“Ugh, the traffic was ridiculous.” Youngjae said. “Getting home was hell, I couldn’t believe how long it took us to get out of Seoul.”

“Watch your mouth.” Jaebum teased, Youngjae glaring at Jaebum but laughing playfully a second later. “But Jinyoung, I thought your parents said they had Chuseok off?”

“Uh... no.” Jinyoung deadpanned.

“No, really, I remember your mom saying something about it when she came over for your birthday.” Jaebum hummed, though there was a glint of something in his eyes when he was speaking, Jinyoung’s eyes widened, and he shook his head quickly, in warning. Jinyoung got the feeling Jaebum had been thinking of it ever since he found out Jinyoung had came back (and when Jinyoung refused to text or call him back— multiple times). Jaebum smiled.

“Yeah, I remember her saying something like that too.” Bambam continued, only it was with an innocent tone, nothing like what Jaebum was getting at.

“ _ No _ , she  _ didn’t _ .” Jinyoung said. Yugyeom stifled a snort of laughter into his hand at Jinyoung’s flustered reaction.

“Actually, yeah.” Youngjae said suddenly, though it appeared he needed some prompting from Jaebum. “She said that your dad couldn’t wait to see you for Chuseok, that they had something planned.”

“Oh my god.” Jinyoung ran his hands through his hair. “Well, something came up, and they cancelled.”

“Hmm....” Mark said suspiciously, eyes tracing over Jinyoung. “You seem awfully flustered.”

“Could it be that Jinyoung felt bad about leaving Yugyeom alone?” Jackson chimed in, all of them now teasing Jinyoung as his cheeks went red. “Aw, he did!”

“Your parents didn’t really cancel, I knew it.” Jaebum said. “They love celebrating Chuseok, they’d rather quit their jobs than give that up. Why didn’t you just say you wanted to stay with Yugyeom?”

“W-well—!” Jinyoung exclaimed off handedly, his voice sounding small and overwhelmed, but then Yugyeom’s fingers slid over his own, the long sleeve of his shirt concealing his action as Yugyeom smiled.

“Jinyoung-hyung took care of me and stayed back so I wouldn’t be alone.” He spoke clearly, tenderly, and all of the teasing stopped. “I appreciated it a lot, so please don’t make him feel embarrassed. If he hadn’t stayed, I would’ve been lonely for three days.”

“What!” Jackson exclaimed. “Yugyeom is praising Jinyoung?! Oh my god, this is it, 2016 is the foretold apocalypse year.”

“I  _ asked  _ if you wanted to come home and celebrate with my family.” Jaebum objected. “You had the option of not being lonely.”

“Well, yeah, but... I didn’t want to intrude.” Yugyeom shrugged meekly.

“And I offered too!” Youngjae pouted, Yugyeom scratching his cheek in embarrassment as he nodded knowingly.

“And I did too.” Jinyoung tacked on. “But you were insistent on staying here.”

“Man, now I think I should’ve stayed instead of going to see my family.” Jackson groaned. “Yugyeom is praising Jinyoung like this, I’m a little jealous. I deserve love too, you know!”

“ _ I _ love you, wifey.” Bambam said, but Jackson shrugged him off.

“Can’t you see I’m trying to win Yugyeom’s affections?” Jackson said.

“But why, when you already have mine!”

“Who said I want yours? Don’t you have someplace to be?”

“ _ Rude,  _ I didn’t come all the way from Thailand to get abused like this by—”

“Oh,  _ abused _ ?” Jackson laughed, pulling Bambam into a headlock and squeezing lightly. Bambam giggled profusely.

“I give up, hyung!”

“No way, now you’re gonna get a proper beating!” Jackson laughed harder as Mark rolled his eyes at the two of them and pushed himself off of the floor, Coco following him as she was clearly as done with this as Mark was. Before Mark left to find something to eat, he stopped by Yugyeom, wrapped his arms around his shoulders and squeezed.

“I’m glad you weren’t lonely for Chuseok.” Mark said happily.

Yugyeom flushed darkly.

“Now Mark is getting love from Yugyeom!” Jackson pouted, jumping off of the floor and throwing his arms around Yugyeom, who tried to shirk them both off, but couldn’t help the wide grin that bloomed on his lips. Bambam followed, throwing himself around Yugyeom while Jaebum and Youngjae came over and hugged him as well.

“You’re all crushing me.” Yugyeom said through his laughter, but they only squeezed tighter and peppered kisses on his cheeks. “So embarrassing!”

“Ah, but you love us.” Jaebum beamed before his eyes wandered to the crook of Yugyeom’s neck, pushing his turtleneck away from his throat. “Hey, what’s this mark from?”

Jinyoung and Yugyeom froze simultaneously as the other members crowded to look.

“A hickie! Yugyeom has a hickie!” Bambam exclaimed this time.

“Where’d you get that from?!” Jaebum pressed. “It’s so dark!”

“It’s not a hickie!” Yugyeom said defensively, covering his neck with his shirt as he scrambled out from underneath them. “I-it’s a bug bite!”

“Must’ve been a big ass bug. With teeth.” Jackson mumbled, making Mark giggle and hide his smile behind his hands.

“ _ And _ it bit hard enough to bruise. Seriously, must have been  _ huge _ .” Mark continued, Jackson’s high pitched laugh filling the room as Yugyeom’s face flushed darker. Yugyeom stormed off to his room a second later, hand still latched onto the side of his neck as he slammed the door behind him. The other members erupted into fits of giggles and excitement.

Jinyoung stood up, moved to follow Yugyeom and ask him if he was okay since he looked really flustered by their accusations, but Jaebum stopped him with a hand on his wrist, eyes suspicious as the other members dispersed to their own rooms. Bambam followed Jackson into his and Mark’s shared room and laid down with him. Youngjae messed around in the kitchen, grabbing a pint of ice cream and two spoons while Coco yipped at his feet.

“You were quiet during all that.” Jaebum said, more of an observation than a question. Jinyoung nodded.

“W-well, I just didn’t think making fun of him for something like that was funny.”

“You’d never pass up a chance to make fun of Yugyeom.” Jaebum said, squinting his eyes more. “You’re the first one to make fun of him all the time.”

“I don’t make fun of him!” Jinyoung’s eyes widened.

“Yeah. Yeah, you do.” Jaebum clicked his tongue. “You know what I think, Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung swallowed hard.

“I think you know exactly how Yugyeom got that hickie.”

“I... I have no idea what you’re getting at, but I don’t like it.” Jinyoung shivered. “I have no idea how Yugyeom got it.”

“I don’t believe you.” Jaebum narrowed his eyes. “Was it a girl? Did you see her?”

Jinyoung tensed visibly, because  _ of course _ Jaebum would think the marks came from a—

“Boyfriend?” Jaebum pressed. “C’mon, you were with him while we were gone!”

“N-no, really, I have no idea, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jinyoung said.

“Hey.” Youngjae interrupted, pressing into Jaebum’s side while sticking one of the spoons he had grabbed into his face. “I wanna watch a movie, hyung. Let’s sit down together.”

“I’m in the middle of asking Jinyoung something.” Jaebum gestured in front of him.

“We can share ice cream!” Youngjae continued as if he hadn’t heard Jaebum speaking. “I haven’t seen you in three days,  _ c’mon _ . I’ll even curl into your side the way you like.”

Jaebum flushed, a frown barely tugging at the corners of his lips as let out a breath and nodded. “Fine, but  _ this  _ isn’t over.” Jaebum pointed accusingly at Jinyoung, started towards the couch and plopped down as Youngjae glanced at Jinyoung from the corner of his eye.

“You might want to get a shirt that covers your throat better.” Youngjae said, Jinyoung glancing down to find his shirt just barely covering the dark bruise Yugyeom had left on him. “And you owe me for distracting him.” Youngjae then carefully padded his way to the couch and sat beside Jaebum.

Jinyoung mindlessly rushed to Yugyeom’s room, knocked and waited for his footsteps. The door cracked open a second later, Yugyeom looking through the crack in the door before swinging it open and pulling Jinyoung in by the collar of his shirt. Then he slammed the door again, locking it quickly.

“Hey, are you okay?” Jinyoung said before Yugyeom could say anything, his voice tender and soft as Yugyeom buried his face in the crook of Jinyoung’s neck.

“Y-yeah.” Yugyeom mumbled against his throat.

“I thought you said you were going to cover the marks up.” Jinyoung pointed to his own throat, where he had dabbed makeup on the morning, but it clearly hadn’t stayed the way he wanted it to.

“I don’t know.” Yugyeom panted out, as if he was out of breath. Jinyoung pulled him away from his neck, Yugyeom’s cheeks flushed bright red as he swallowed thickly.

“Are you—” Jinyoung felt his words trapped in his throat as Yugyeom nodded excitedly. “You got turned on from that?”

“Just—!” Yugyeom exclaimed his incomplete thought. “Just the idea of them seeing it, of them catching us, I... I don’t know.” Yugyeom repeated, biting down on his bottom lip. Jinyoung watched as he worried his lip, then quickly grabbed him by his chin, smashed their lips together while tumbling backwards towards whoever’s bed was closest. Yugyeom kept quiet this time, even when Jinyoung pulled his collar away from his throat and bit down on the tender, bruised spot again, marked his skin darker and dared the other members to find out. Yugyeom whimpered under Jinyoung, pushing his shirt off over his head to find the dark red and purple love bites littered across his skin. They both let out a breath of relief, Jinyoung watching as Yugyeom’s expression softened, and he smiled, hiding his face out of embarrassment at the situation, at how easily he came undone from something like that, something so simple.

“Cute.” Jinyoung commented without realizing it, Yugyeom whining and shaking his head in protest. “Hey, Yugyeommie.” Jinyoung pinched the skin on his hip with a devilish grin on his face. “I love you.”

“Noooo....” Yugyeom whined pathetically. Jinyoung heard footsteps outside of the door, quickly covering Yugyeom’s mouth with his hand and leaning down, as if that would keep them from being caught.

“Jaebum, c’mon, stop being so weird.” Youngjae complained from behind the door, dragging Jaebum back to the couch before they heard Jaebum let out a yelp, and then heard a satisfied hum come from Youngjae. Jinyoung giggled, burying his face in Yugyeom’s chest while Yugyeom laughed, his giggles echoing in his chest before he tangled his fingers in with Jinyoung’s dark, shaggy hair. He sighed, staring up at the ceiling until Jinyoung pulled away and looked at him from his spot at his chest.

“I love you too, dummy.” Yugyeom grinned.

Jinyoung wished he could properly convey the way his heart fluttered in his chest, he couldn’t find it. But he tried to show it in the way he kissed Yugyeom, in how they parted their lips and their heartbeats matched in pace, even if they didn’t know that. Jinyoung tried to show it when they laced their fingers together and squeezed tightly, not parting for breath even when he felt dizzy.

“Well?” Yugyeom gasped when they pulled apart. “Are you going to touch me, or are we just going to keep kissing?”

“With the others out there?” Jinyoung said warily. “You really want to risk that?”

“You'll just have to keep me quiet then, won't you, daddy?” Yugyeom breathed out, grabbing Jinyoung’s hand and carefully leading his fingers to his lips, where he let his tongue trace over his fingertips before sucking them into his mouth. Jinyoung shivered and shook from Yugyeom’s carefully placed ministrations. Then Yugyeom tugged Jinyoung’s fingers from his lips, let them trail down his chin and to the dip of his throat. Jinyoung squeezed carefully, fingers just barely pressing against Yugyeom as he nodded and took a long, slightly strained breath. Jinyoung kept eye contact with Yugyeom, his eyes intense and pupils dilated in lust as he listened to Yugyeom moan when he rutted their hips together. “You can shut me up, can’t you?”

* * *

“You’re not supposed to make it that way.” Jinyoung said.

“But your mom said I’m supposed to do this.” Yugyeom replied helplessly.

“She’s wrong. With age, her memory starts to g—  _ ouch! _ ”

Jinyoung found a sandal smacking him in the middle of his back, his mother standing there as he tutted her tongue at him.

“My age hasn’t worn down my hearing any, brat, I can still hear you.” She said, Jinyoung apologizing sheepishly as she walked around the counter and stood beside Yugyeom, who was covered with a mess of flour, spices, and all the foods he had tried to help cook that day but inevitably failed with.

Jinyoung’s mother glanced down at the bowl of ingredients she had told Yugyeom to mix, the white mixture turning into an odd sort of consistency under Yugyeom’s fingers, but she approved. Happily, she grabbed a piece of plastic wrap from beside Yugyeom, covered the bowl, and moved to microwave it. Yugyeom washed his fingers off, even though they’d get messy again in only a second.

“See, this is how a good son helps around on Christmas.” Jinyoung’s mother said. “I bet he helps his mother with her cooking all the time.”

“I help!” Jinyoung objected. “I was the only one to help on holidays when I was younger.”

“When you were younger,” she echoed with a frown, “now, you’re just standing there at the counter, making googly eyes at the food while Yugyeom-adul does all the hard work.” Jinyoung’s mother paused and turned to Yugyeom. “Okay, once the microwave is done, take the bowl out, mix it, and put it in for another two minutes. I’ll be right back.” Jinyoung resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his mother, and instead, waited silently until she walked out of the kitchen. The microwave finished steaming the mixture, loud beeps filling the air as Yugyeom grabbed the bowl and set it down on the counter, opening the top and letting the steam dissipate before he mixed it with the wooden spoon Jinyoung’s mother had set down earlier.

Jinyoung leaned his chin in his palm, watching as Yugyeom’s tongue poked past his pink lips while he focused on cooking, on mixing as if it were some great task to mix the rice flour, salt and water. When he was satisfied, he stuck it back in the microwave, covering it when Jinyoung reminded him to, otherwise it would get dry.

“Hey.” Jinyoung said. Yugyeom glanced up from the microwave after wiping his forehead with the back of his arm, a spot of flour just above his eyebrows as Jinyoung stifled his laughter. “You look really cute like that, you know.”

“Yah, stop teasing.” Yugyeom gestured towards the apron on top of his black, long sleeved shirt and jeans. “I thought it would keep me clean, but it didn’t stop any of the dirty stuff getting on my shirt.”

“Mm, that is really cute too, but I wasn’t teasing this time.” Jinyoung said, his voice softer when he heard footsteps echoing through his house, though they faded a second later. “You really look cute right now, cooking in the kitchen.”

“O-oh.” Yugyeom flushed visibly, the blush on his face spreading to the tips of his ears and the apples of his cheeks as he nodded dumbly. “That’s... yeah.”

“Are you embarrassed now?” Jinyoung smiled, and Yugyeom scooped up some of the leftover flour from the counter and flicked it at Jinyoung, mocking Jinyoung’s tone in a higher pitched voice. Jinyoung threatened to pick up one of the eggs from the counter and throw it at Yugyeom just as his mother walked in and smacked the back of his head to chastise him.

“Really, you are an insufferable son sometimes, bullying the youngest this way!” She clicked her tongue, Jinyoung setting the egg down and pointing his finger at Yugyeom.

“He flicked flour at me first!”

“You’re snitching?” His mother said, her tone incredulous, but joking, in a way that sounded familiar, like the way Jinyoung teased everybody around the dorms. Yugyeom smiled as Jinyoung’s mother continued to scold Jinyoung for how he acted, and after a few (weak) arguments against his mother, Jinyoung pouted and gave in. Yugyeom blew him a kiss when his mother wasn’t looking, and Jinyoung flicked it away.

  
  


After dinner, opening gifts, and talking around the Christmas tree, Jinyoung’s family went their own separate ways, outside to sit and admire the snow ridden trees and Christmas carolers walking around, or in the dining room again for a second helping of food. Yugyeom and Jinyoung excused themselves to Jinyoung’s room.

“I’m going to shower.” Jinyoung said while running his hands through his hair. Yugyeom hummed lazily from the bed, lying on his side as he watched Jinyoung leave, the sound of the water running in the bathroom beside his bedroom starting up only a second later. Combined with how much food Yugyeom horked down at dinner, along with the gentle winds curling around the wind chimes outside of Jinyoung’s room and the scent of Jinyoung’s cologne, Yugyeom fell asleep after only a few minutes of being alone.

  
  


When Jinyoung came back to his room, he found Yugyeom lazily curled up in his blankets, face buried in them as a snore slipped past his lips. He smiled, dried his hair with the towel around his shoulders before flicking the lights off and leaving his bedside lamp on. Even though Jinyoung wanted to read before bed per his usual routine, he thought he could give it up for one night. Not because he wanted Yugyeom to get a good night’s rest or anything like that though, he told himself, but because he totally just didn’t want to read, and it had nothing to do with Yugyeom. Yeah. Totally nothing.

But the thoughts were fleeting and pointless as soon as Jinyoung pushed his blankets away from the bed, slipping in beside Yugyeom, but careful not to get too close. Even though Jinyoung’s mother knew the two were sharing a bed (“Yugyeom-adul can’t sleep on an uncomfortable inflatable mattress, just let him sleep in your bed!”), Jinyoung couldn’t help remembering all the uncomfortable moments from his youth when his mother barged into his room without announcement, all the times she had caught him on the verge of moaning out a name as he threw his blankets over his lap and shouted at her to get out. The last thing he needed was her barging in on him now, a grown man, with Yugyeom in the same bed. That was definitely the absolute last thing he needed in his life.

Still, as soon as Jinyoung pulled the blankets over himself, he could feel Yugyeom’s overwhelming warmth over his body, arm lazily snaking across his stomach and pulling him in close. A tired smile tugged at the corners of Yugyeom’s lips as he took a deep breath in.

“You smell good.” Yugyeom muttered against his arm. Jinyoung smiled.

“Thanks.”

“Should use that soap back home too.” Yugyeom said.

“At the dorms?”

“Mmhm, home.”

Jinyoung found his fingers lacing in with Yugyeom’s dark hair, tangled in his soft hair as Yugyeom let out a long exhale of relief at his touch.

“Hey.” Jinyoung said, Yugyeom humming in response. “I got you a present.”

“Is it the gift of cuddling for the rest of the night? It’s freezing in here, you know.” Yugyeom rambled. Jinyoung laughed at Yugyeom’s half-asleep tone of voice, clearly tired and only partially coherent, but Jinyoung shook his head and let Yugyeom nuzzle into his open palm.

“It’s in my bag, if you want me to get it.”

“Sure, my prince.”

And god, Jinyoung had a love-hate relationship with that name, absolutely love/hates the way it rolls out of Yugyeom’s lips like it’s the most natural thing he’s ever said to him, and he can’t deny the way his mouth goes dry at the sound of the name. He scrambled off of the bed to grab at his bag, pulling out a small silver box with green and red ribbon curled neatly on the top of it. Yugyeom sat up, stretching his arms over his head before reaching his hand out and letting Jinyoung set it down in the palm of his hand. Jinyoung sat down in front of him again, pulled his legs in close and took a deep breath.

“It’s not anything special, just a thing I saw, it reminded me of you. I thought you’d like it.” Jinyoung rubbed the back of his neck when he realized he was babbling. “I know it’s only been a couple months, so I didn’t want to overdo it with a cheesy gift.”

“Mm, who knew I was dating such a romantic?” Yugyeom purred, slipping the ribbon off over the edge of the box and then carefully tugging at the top. A grin bloomed on his lips at the sight of the present, a pair of earrings sitting neatly on a pillowy bed in the box. Rose gold in color, Yugyeom pulled one of his gold hoops from his ear and quickly exchanged it for the rose gold hoop from the box. Then the other side, same exchange before Yugyeom gestured towards them. “How do they look?”

“Good.” Jinyoung swallowed hard. “Do... do you like them?”

“No, dummy, I hate them, that’s why I put them in my ears and smiled like this when I opened the box.” Yugyeom teased, Jinyoung letting out a sigh of relief at Yugyeom’s playful tone. “I love them. Did you spend a lot on these? I’ll feel guilty if you did, you know.”

“Don’t worry about it, that’s the point of a gift.” Jinyoung waved it off. “Why would you feel guilty?”

“Well... now I feel like my gift is cheap.” Yugyeom admitted, though there wasn’t a sheepish tone in his voice, but a suggestive inflection. Jinyoung squinted his eyes suspiciously at Yugyeom, pinched his thigh in warning as Yugyeom smiled giddily.

“I’d like to see this gift.” Jinyoung said, taking the box of Yugyeom’s gold earrings and setting it down on the dresser before pushing Yugyeom down on the bed with a hand on his chest, like a predator stalking his prey until he had Yugyeom underneath him. “Naughty Yugyeom, bringing a gift like this to my parents house.”

“Maybe... two gifts?” Yugyeom’s voice quirked, Jinyoung curling his fingers underneath the band of Yugyeom's pants. “Guess you’ll have to figure it out.”

“Oh, how terrible.” Jinyoung leaned in, capturing Yugyeom’s lips in a kiss before managing to bite down on his bottom lip, earning a breathless moan from Yugyeom beneath him. Yugyeom let his eyes flutter open before taking Jinyoung’s chin in his thumb and forefinger, turning his attention back to him for a moment.

“Merry Christmas, stupid.”

Jinyoung kissed Yugyeom again, pinching the side of his stomach as Yugyeom hissed against his lips.

“Merry Christmas, brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> i only read through/edited this once please let me know if you find mistakes ; ; i'll probably find some as soon as i post it because i always do 
> 
> i don't even try to come up with my own titles anymore this one is from "bonnie & clyde" by Dean
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/iIyssssm) or [tumblr](http://ilyssssm.tumblr.com/)!! ♥


End file.
